


Blue and Gold

by Erin1324



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Morgana, Beatrice and Emerson are siblings, Good Mordred (Merlin), M/M, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Protective Mordred, Soul Bond, They are magic, fictional characters I made up for the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 27,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin1324/pseuds/Erin1324
Summary: Merlin and Mordred have a decent relationship, Merlin doesn't fully trust Mordred yet, but he's learning to. What happens when they share their magic with each other and become attached to the magic? They share souls with each other, wait they share souls? How does that work?





	1. Chapter 1

"Stay here, I'll lead the dragon away." Merlin told Mordred strictly, panic rose in Mordred's throat.

"No Merlin you can't!" Mordred said in panic.

He put his hands in front of Merlin's chest dragging him back, Merlin put he's hand on Mordred's arm, almost loosing his balance since Mordred grabbed him rather suddenly. Mordred grabbed his arm trying to keep him close, and from leaving.

"I know what I'm doing Mordred" Merlin whispered harshly getting closer to Mordred and pushing him back with the tips of his fingers against his chest.

He ripped his arm from Mordred's grasp and took off sprinting towards the dragon. The panic was clawing it's way up Mordred's throat almost making it impossible to breathe, he decided to take off after Merlin, he looked up at the sky and seen no dragon. He started in the way Merlin had to find Merlin standing in front of the dragon without it moving an inch. The dragon was pale white and looked a little ill, thin, like it hadn't eaten in a while. Mordred started at the scene in confusion.

Merlin 

What?

Why isn't the dragon doing anything? Mordred asks.

Mordred where are you? Merlin asks.

Look behind you

Merlin turned around and his eyes widen, the dragon caught sight of Mordred and screeched loudly, Merlin looked panicked and Mordred didn't know what to do. The dragon came running toward Mordred quickly, and Merlin began to chant something behind him, (in the old tongue that the Druids once used) and the dragon bowed its head towards Merlin, almost as if showing its respect. Mordred furrowed his eye brows at Merlin.

I'm the last dragon lord. Merlin smiles cheekily.

You're a dragon lord?! Mordred exclaimed.

The last one unfortunately. Merlin said a hint of sadness in his voice.

Does anyone know about this? Mordred asks.

No, don't tell anyone please.

Of course not Mordred smiled happily. Mordred didn't know why all of a sudden Merlin was actually getting along with him.

Mordred didn't know there was such a thing. He looked behind Merlin to see Morgana advancing, Mordred's eyes widened, a wave of panic filled him, Mordred locked eyes with Morgana, eyes pleading. She paused for a minute staring at him, then turned to Merlin and smirked evilly. Mordred felt the fear cling to his very being, scared to see what she was going to do now. The next thing Mordred seen paralysed him with fear, Merlin's body went flying to the side harshly. His body collided with the rough dirt and rocks, he winced but gave Mordred a look almost as if telling him to stay put. Merlin turned to Morgana a look of pure regret on his face. Mordred wasn't sure if he was about to be sorry or if there was something he was missing.

"Morgana stop this." Merlin pleaded, his voice was soft and almost desperate to reach her.

Mordred had never heard him use that kind of voice or pay that kind of attention to anyone, not even the king. Mordred watched as Morgana paused again, a look of agony on her face before she hid it under her mask of emotions. Merlin stood up and didn't move but kept his eyes trained on her.

"Please stop this, if you hid, Camelot wouldn't have a reason to come after you, you could live in peace." Merlin said.

Arthur and Gwen were who knows where, it was only the Druid, the Warlock, and the Priestess. They could talk freely, Merlin hadn't betrayed Morgana in telling her secret, but she had given herself up. Morgana still didn't know about Merlin's magic. Mordred kept his eyes on Merlin, he talked through their mind link again.

What are we going to do? Mordred was worried, it was clear in his tone.

Merlin didn't look at him, he didn't want to tip Morgana off.

Just play it out the first sign of trouble you run and find the King to protect him you understand me Mordred.

I can't just leave you

You'll have to, don't worry about me worry about getting yourself to safety and then the King and Queen. Merlin said a little impatiently.

Mordred only nodded glumly, confused about why Merlin suddenly cared.

"Morgana please listen to me" Merlin pleaded again. Morgana only smirked evilly at Merlin.

With a flash of gold eyes Merlin went flying again, but this time a lot harder than the first, Merlin tried to get up but Morgana had hit him again with her magic.

"You tried to kill me Merlin" her voice sounded so broken, betrayed, and hurt, that Mordred almost felt bad. Almost.

Without Morgana noticing Merlin's eyes flashed a gold and she fell. Merlin stood quickly.

Run toward me when I say to Mordred.

He kept his eyes on Morgana who had a look of shock on her face, she locked eyes with Merlin who stayed there for a second.

One, Two, Three.... NOW Mordred

Mordred began sprinting toward Merlin with his long legs, getting beside Merlin faster than expected.

Go find Arthur and Gwen Merlin instructed.

"Morgana I swear to you, if you leave now and don't bother anyone, no one will come after you. You have my word on that" Merlin tried again. Mordred slowly started making his way back to where they had last seen the King and then turned and ran off to find them.

"Your word means nothing to me" Morgana spat.

"Morgana" Merlin's voice broke, "I never wanted that to happen" tears made there way to Merlin's eyes. Visible to Morgana. She wavered for a second then mumbled a spell and caught Merlin off guard.

His body went flying and hit a large stone, there was a loud crack, from his back or the stone he wasn't sure. Pain erupted from his shoulders going down to about his hips he winced, he tried with everything in him to get up, he really did. It didn't work the last thing he seen was Morgana's black dress as she walked forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordred had heard Merlin's cried pain through their shared mind link, Merlin must have done it accidentally, meaning any other magic beings that were around or just listening would've heard it too. He began to panic, was he supposed to go back or continue searching for his King and Queen? Does that mean Morgana would know? He didn't know the answer, to either, he knew Merlin would surely smack him if he didn't do as he had instructed. He continued walking, looking around to try and find his King.

"My Lord?" Mordred called.

"Mordred!" He heard Arthur's familiar voice from behind him.

He turned quickly, spotting Arthur behind a rock, Gwen carefully in his lap. He walked towards them quickly, he scanned both to see if there were any injuries, they both looked fine. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's my incompetent servant now" Arthur questioned.

"Morgana's here, Merlin sent me to find you" Mordred explained quickly, he hated how Arthur called Merlin incompetent, he was far from that.

"Merlin's fighting Morgana, what an idiot!" Arthur screeched.

"No time my Lord, we must hurry and get to safety" Mordred insisted.

"Right smart plan" Arthur replied quickly.

Arthur took Gwen into his arms and hoisted her up, holding her close to his chest as if to protect her. They started to walk towards where the horses were, Mordred wasn't going to leave Merlin behind, he would go back for him.

'Merlin' Mordred called through the shared link. There was silence and the panic clung to Mordred more aggressively.

They arrived at the spot where they left their horses, Arthur put Gwen on the horse and then got on behind her.

"Go back to Camelot and tend to Gwen I'm going back for Merlin" Mordred demanded quickly.

"Be careful Mordred" Arthur pleaded.

"To you as well, now go" Mordred said.

Arthur and Gwen were off and Mordred remembered his task at hand. He ran over to where Morgana and Merlin had been to see Merlin hunched on the ground by a rock, unconscious. Morgana was no where in sight. Mordred ran to Merlin's side quickly and shook him, Merlin gave no sign of waking up. He gently scooped Merlin in his arms carrying him bridal style. He carried Merlin to where the horses were and placed Merlin on the horse and got on behind, wrapping his arms securely around Merlin's waist, ensuring he wouldn't fall off. Mordred was worried, he had cried out so loudly Mordred thought something might have broken. There was a crack in the stone he had most likely collided with, due to the force of the magic or Merlin's body Mordred didn't know. He rode to Camelot in a hurry, making the horse go twice as fast.

The horse needed to rest a bit as it was panting and wouldn't last much longer with aching legs, so Mordred got off the horse and as gently as he could removed Merlin, in the process of moving Merlin he awoke. Mordred was a little startled as when Merlin woke up he pushed Mordred away from his body, letting out a yelp of pain before almost falling until Mordred caught him.

"Merlin you're okay, it's only me" Mordred gently said, Merlin looked up and him eyebrows drawn together.

"What happened? Where's Morgana? Where are we? Where are Gwen and Arthur?" He asked frantically.

Mordred chuckled lightly. He picked Merlin up, which startled him. He gently brought him near a tree and place his back against it as gently as possible. He unclipped his cape from his back, and draped it over Merlin.

"We stopped on the way to Camelot, Morgana's gone I found you by yourself unconscious, Arthur and Gwen went back to Camelot and I came back to find you" Mordred replied.

He began grabbing twigs to start a fire and placed them in between both himself and Merlin. Merlin looked confused still, he winced in pain again.

"Mordred I need your help with something" Merlin said suddenly.

"What is it?" Mordred asked.

"I need to make sure nothings broken"

"How could I help you with that" Mordred was a little panicked.

"I just need you to feel down my spine to about my tail bone and if it seems like somethings broken you'll know" Merlin replied causally. Mordred must have looked scared because Merlin gave him a small smile.

"It's okay Mordred I trust you, it won't be hard either" Merlin promised.

It's okay Mordred I trust you.

Those words ran through Mordred's head, Merlin trusted him?! Since when? How did this happen? Mordred was slightly confused.

"Okay what do I need to do first" Mordred asked.

"Well first get me away from this bloody tree" Merlin laughed but stopped short for a wince.

"Right" Mordred replied blushing madly, he should've known that.

Mordred leaned Merlin forward a little bit, moving him just a little away from the tree. He lifted Merlin's shirt from his back gently. There was definitely a bruise, a blueish, huge bruise, that was across his pale back, reaching to about his ribs.

"Okay now just feel down my spine" Merlin said softly.

Mordred removed his hand from the glove confining it. He gently placed his finger on Merlin's spine, he could feel Merlin's magic mixing with his and he shivered. He ran his hand down Merlin's spine, there was no breaks or anything that Mordred could feel, he continued feeling sparks of Merlin's magic, and was slightly distracted.

"I think it's fine" Mordred said.

"Yeah" Merlin had said it so softly Mordred almost hadn't heard him.

Mordred looked toward Merlin, his eyes were shut and he had a peaceful expression, but he began to fall backward thankfully Mordred was there, so he fell against his chest softly. Mordred didn't know what to do, Merlin hadn't said anything about pain before and Mordred was scared he past out from the pain and didn't know what to do.

**Mordred's POV**

It's okay Mordred I trust you

Trust me, Merlin didn't trust me. He's been nothing but cold towards me since I came to Camelot. Had he just said that because he knew I wanted that more than anything? No, I'm sure that's not true.

Merlin began to shiver visibly, I grabbed my cloak and draped it across Merlin and held him a little closer to my chest. I pushed himself back a little taking Merlin with me and leaning against the tree, behind us. I began to feel the fatigue of the long day, my eyes began to drift shut and I welcomed the darkness and nightmares which lie beneath, with very open arms.


	3. Chapter 3 (Mordred's POV)

My eyes flutter open, the sun shining in my eyes takes awhile to adjust. I feel awfully cold for some reason, the wind shifting my hair. I look to where Merlin had been sitting to not see him sitting where he was or around the area. I get up suddenly, did he leave me here?

Merlin?

Yes?

Where did you go? I ask, nervous for the answer.

Just to get some water, I'm coming back now. Merlin replies oddly calm.

What about your back?

Oh, it still hurts, but not as much as last night. Merlin responded sounding a bit bored. Oh! Thank you by the way. he suddenly exclaimed.

For what?

Helping me last night silly. Merlin responded.

Merlin's in a weird mode today, he never acts this cheerful, at least not around me. Was the pain getting to him? Maybe he's just a good person, and needs to thank me. If I even try to figure Merlin out I'll loose my mind. I hear a twig snap and go to turn around when someone's breathe fans across my neck, I stills.

Boo Merlin whispered into my mind.

I still jumps, it sounded louder in my head, even for a whisper. I turn to Merlin and chuckle softly, Merlin has a huge grin on his face.

"Got some water." He says aloud.

"Do you have some healing powers that I don't know about?" I ask suddenly.

"What?" Merlin laughs.

"You should be in a lot of pain, there was a huge bruise across your back" I explain, confused.

"Oh, I'm not sure, I woke up and it had dulled." Merlin elaborates, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Do you mind if I check?" I declare boldly.

"Uh sure." Merlin decides.

I walk towards him and carefully lifts his shirt, his backs a bit sweaty so it peels off of him like a second skin, I grimace at the thought. The bruise has definitely become smaller, from going to about his ribs, it's shrunk. It's just a smaller circle now, still large but not as much as it was. my mouth gaps, Merlin must notice my silence for meaning something as he turns a little to catch the expression on my face.

"Is it that bad?" Merlin questions.

"No it's healed a little" I say in bewilderment, staring at Merlin.

Merlin stares at me for awhile, looking as though he doesn't quite believe me. He studies my face and then smiles.

"Must have some weird genes." He laughs to himself as if he's told the funniest joke.

I look at him strangely, releasing the shirt and it falls down, covering his back. I don't miss the look of uncertainty that crosses Merlin's face as he turns away from me.


	4. Chapter 4 (Merlin's POV)

We start riding towards Camelot, we were on the same horse and it was quite uncomfortable, Mordred made me sit in front of him. He used the excuse that I was smaller than him. His long, muscular arms were around me holding the reins, guiding the horse, I feel a little closed in, but distracted by Mordred's arms all the same, they were nice arms.

"You couldn't have grabbed another bloody horse?" I grumble.

Mordred laughs loudly, I turn a little trying to see his face better, he's smirking.

"I was wondering when you would start complaining." Mordred grinned, I blow air through my nose in annoyance.

"Let's stop for awhile, my legs are starting to hurt." I mumble.

Mordred pulled on the reins gently, the horse comes to a stop and Mordred gets off. He turns to me, giving me a face almost telling me to hurry up. I smile gently at Mordred. Why was I so mean to him? The thing with him killing Arthur may not even come to pass, but it might if I cast him out, that's another story. I jump off the horse and walk over to a near by tree and sit. 

Mordred lead the horse to a small stream that I hadn't noticed and let him drink, then tied his reins to a thin tree. I smile, Mordred was so gentle with the horses, Arthur wasn't even that gentle, he was never rough either, but not so gentle. I start thinking about that vision thing, it might not even happen. I can be cautious of Mordred, but I should treat him normally. After all we share the same secret and it might be nice to talk to someone about everything with, someone that isn't Gauis.

Mordred sat down next to me and sighs, I study his face trying to see what he was thinking. There was a snap of a twig not too close to us, but noticeable and my head snaps in that direction, I use my magic to look ahead, where normal eyes couldn't see. There were bandits. I turn to Mordred quickly.

Bandits! I panic through the mind link.

What? Where? He questions.

"Well look what we have here?" A rough, raspy voice asks.

We both turn to see a group of bandits, standing there with swords drawn. The one who had spoken, had a large nasty grin spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short


	5. Chapter 5 (Merlin's POV)

I turn a little realising, that they have surrounded us completely. How are we going to get out of this? Mordred is wearing the Camelot crest if we use magic, then we can expose ourselves and risk Arthur finding out.

Don't use your magic Mordred . I say urgently.

Wait why not? Mordred asked.

Your wearing the Camelot crest, Arthur could find out. I answer quickly.

Right. Mordred replies with a sigh out loud.

"Are we boring you?" The man crackled.

I wince, oh how I hate these kind of men. Mordred drew his sword and thankfully he had another one, he tossed it towards me quickly. We both turned back towards the man, his grin spread, showing his disgusting, yellow tinged teeth, I grimace.

"Oh what's this? Goin' to fight us are we?" The man laughed, his companions following his lead.

"Well are we just going to stand here?" Mordred replied sarcastically, pointing his sword at the man.

The man charged forward, Mordred and him fighting, while one guy ran towards me. I was horrible with swords, magic was more my style.

If you can use your magic unnoticed do it.

Mordred only hummed in response, I roll my eyes. I whisper a spell making the guys sword fall to the leaves below. The man stares wide eyed, then turns to punch me in the face, I trip him, using magic. His head smacks the ground harshly and he was out. 

Another came charging forward, he swung his sword at me. I block it with my own, before whispering another spell, this time trying to make it look like I had tripped him myself, moving my legs to make it seem like I tripped the guy, by sweeping my legs under him. There was only two left, I counted. Mordred was still fighting the same, ugly teethed prat. I take out the other guy, I swear there was another guy around where did he go? 

The man suddenly appears in front of me, before I even have time to react, the man's sword impales my abdomen. I cry out in pain, crimson liquid leaked from the wound, a little passing my lips. I gasp in pain, falling into the leaves heaving, vision turning blurry and I hears a voice calling my name, but couldn't quite focus on it. I blink my eyes harshly, trying to focus. Soon the pain won and I pass out, allowing darkness to engulf me, much to my protest.


	6. Chapter 6 (Mordred's POV)

Merlin cried out from my left, I faltered, turning my head to see blood leaking from a wound and spilling from his lips. He fell to the ground, closing his eyes. The man who stabbed him was about to stab him again, to kill him. My eyes flashed gold and Merlin's attacker flew into a tree. I turned my attention back to the foul smelling prat, (as Merlin would like to say) seeing him run off. I ran to Merlin's side in a hurry, without so much as a second thought.

How was I supposed to help him? I wasn't a healer. That though gave me an idea, Druids often used a type of healing spell. I placed my hands on Merlin's chest, using the tongue of my people, I began to chant. Merlin's wound closed but not enough for him to stop loosing blood. I cursed under my breath, I didn't have enough strength to keep going.

"Merlin" I stated firmly.

Merlin groaned in pain, stirring a little before returning to his slumber. I gathered a small amount of sticks and twigs, placing them a little ways away from Merlin, my eyes flashed gold, and the fire was set. I set my cape over Merlin's body again, making sure the heat of the fire somewhat reached his body. I laid beside Merlin, letting myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken to a scream? Screams, whose scre- Merlin! I opened my eyes and looked beside me to see Merlin withering in pain, I shot up from my spot beside him quickly.

"Merlin! What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"My stomach feels like it's on f-fire" Merlin wheezed.

I had put a healing spell on him, it should have been working, the wound was still there but much smaller than it was originally, I blinked in confusion.

"What can I do!" I asked urgently, I hated seeing him like this.

"Y-you-r m-magic" Merlin gritted through the pain.

"Do you need my magic?" Merlin nodded.

Oh boy what have we gotten ourselves into.


	7. Chapter 7 (Merlin's POV)

The fire in my stomach was spreading to my chest, I screamed again. Mordred looked anxiously at me.

"Y-you-r mag-ic Mordred" I breathed out.

"R-right" he stuttered.

He placed his hand in mine, I squeezed it tightly. I could feel the tingles his magic sent through my body, the pain started to dull and my body heaved. I started to pant and then everything began to fade into darkness.

"Mordred" I whispered out then darkness consumed me. 

__

I woke up to the starry sky, my mouth was dry and my throat hurt. The pain in my stomach was only minimal.

Mordred. I called out, even through our minds my voice sounds raspy.

I heard a shuffle to the right of me and then Mordred's face was in my line of view. He smiled gently at me, putting a cup to my lips, and lifting my head slightly, I began to drink the water greedily, it eased my throat a little bit.

"Feeling better?" Mordred asked, I made eye contact to see dark circles under his eyes, he must've not slept.

"Yeah" I rasped. "You should sleep" I continued. Mordred furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm fine Mordred" I assured.

"Fine only a little bit, wake me up in a bit" he answered with a sigh.

"Course" I answered.

Mordred laid a little ways away from me, closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. I studied his face, it reminded me of when he was younger, he looked so innocent, I need to be a little nicer to him. I looked at his sleeping face, really looked. I watched as his eyes twitched, eyelashes fanning across his high cheek bones, his lips slightly parted and breathing softly. He's truly beautiful, wait what am I thinking.


	8. Chapter 8 (Mordred's POV)

I woke up to the dark, starry sky. I blinked in confusion, Merlin said he would wake me up. I looked beside me to see Merlin, my cape wasn't over him, in fact I couldn't see the cape at all. I looked down at myself to see that it was draped over myself, I furrowed my eyebrows. I looked over at Merlin again, listening to his soft breathing, he had fallen asleep. I studied his face, really looked at it. His ebony hair was fanned across his forehead lazily, making me look even handsomer, his black eyelashes fanning across his face, pink, full lips parted, soft breaths escaping them. He was truly beautiful. Wait what am I thinking?! I shook my head trying to get rid of my thoughts.

"Merlin" I reached over and shook him gently.

Merlin groaned, then opened his eyes. He stared at the dark sky for a couple of seconds. Then he blinked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He turned to Mordred, blinked again, he groaned.

"I'm sorry" Merlin muttered.

"It's fine" I stated. "Do you wanna ride for a bit or just wait till the morning?"

"We should ride for a bit" He said quietly.

"Good, I'm not at all tired" I laughed.

Merlin got into a sitting position, he winced a little bit, he hadn't thought I'd seen but I had. I sat up as well, jumping to my feet in a hurry, with enthusiasm. Merlin began to get up, slowly. Painfully slow. He finally stood upright, looking at me as if expecting me to make the first move. I did walking over to get the horse, I brought the horse over to Merlin, patting her neck softly. I gestured for Merlin to come over, he did as instructed. I helped him up with a bit of a struggle, due to the pain he still felt. I got on after him, and we rode all the way through the night making it back to Camelot, by sunrise.


	9. Chapter 9 (Mordred's POV)

We were just outside the gates of Camelot, Merlin had fallen asleep at some point along the ride, his back falling against my chest. I kept my arms closer to him, so he wouldn't fall, I could hear his soft breathing and I figured I should take him to Gaius as soon as we were back at the castle.

We entered through the gates and a servant came and grabbed the horse. I gently got Merlin off the horse carrying him bridal style, to Gaius' chambers. We arrived and I gently, knocked on the door, somehow. There was a muffled come in and I entered.

Gaius sat at his table, mixing something. He looked up and jumped at the sight of Merlin, he looked startled.

"He's fine, just sleeping, although he was stabbed and thrown into a rock, not in that order. You might want to check him though" I rambled.

"Put him there" Gaius instructed, pointing to the small, cot in the corner of the room, I did as he asked and place Merlin there.

Gaius walked over to Merlin, he lifted his shirt where he had been stabbed. The wound was small, but the way Gaius frowned down at it, made me worried.

"It's infected" Gaius muttered.

As if on cue, Merlin started to furrow his eyebrows in pain, he groaned. Gaius ran to the cupboard where all his medicine was, he grabbed a bottle of something, (I didn't know what it was) I watched as Gaius ran back to Merlin and poured this liquid on the wound. Merlin screamed in pain, sweat coated his face and he was panting. I wondered how by just pouring that liquid on him it made him scream, Gaius frowned further, and I figured that he wasn't supposed to be in that much pain, once the liquid was poured.

"Is he supposed to be screaming in pain" I whisper to Gaius.

"No his magic should be doing the rest" Gaius muttered. I furrowed my eyebrows, what did that mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Merlin's magic is natural, therefore it has the ability with some help of corse to heal him" Gaius explained.

That made sense, he slept and the next day his bruise was smaller. What did it mean if his magic wasn't healing him?


	10. Chapter 10

That made sense, he slept and the next day his bruise was smaller. What did it mean if his magic wasn't healing him?

I thought about this, while giving Gaius a confused yet concerned look. Merlin groaned again, panting a bit more.

"His magic seems to be trapping him in a dream state that makes it seem real" Gaius mumbled.

"How do we get him out of it?" I asked, "and how did that happen?"

"Just try to talk to him I guess. It was probably due to his body going into shock, so his magic took over trying to help heal him but it didn't work out too well" Gaius stated. 

"Should I try talking to him?" I ask quietly. Gaius looks at me, and nods approvingly.

I walk over to Merlin's bed side, pulling up a little, wooden stool to sit beside him. I study his face, the way his coal coloured hair sticks to his face slightly, his pale face sweat coating it, his chapped, soft, pink lips. I blink, forcing myself out of my trance like state.

Merlin I say in his head, pausing to focus my thoughts away from the beauty of his face 'if you can hear me, whatever your seeing right now it's not real, your magic has you under some fake mind state thing' I continue, he shifts, stirring ever so slightly.

Merlin I say a little louder.

Merlin's POV

Everything's dark. Light. So much light. Somethings starting to come into focus. What is it? I can't tell. I try to blink to hurry, on focusing but it doesn't work.

'Merlin' a familiar voice says. Who is that? Why does it sound like their in my head?  
Finally my vision focuses. Is that Gaius? What's he doing?

Gaius sat at a table, someone was standing behind him, I tried to yell out at him, warn him about the threat he may be facing. But nothing comes out of my mouth. I watched as Gaius is struck down by a sword, crimson liquid coming out of his fragile frame. His body dropping and the blood pooling around him. I scream, tears running down my face, I try to get to him but I can't, my body won't move. The said person who stabbed him is gone, left without a trace, (not like I could follow him considering I can't move my body) Gaius suddenly stands, he moves right toward me, looking me in the eyes with his cleared over ones.

"This is all your fault Merlin, you did this, it's because of you I'm dead" Gaius yells in my face. I tear up. My fault. How is it my fault? What did I do?

"Gaius how is this my fault?" My voice cracks.

"Shut up boy, I never should've let you into my house, I should've told Uther the moment I knew you had magic, I should've let him cut off your head or burn you at the stake" Gaius spits. I start to sob. Why was he saying all of this? What had I done to upset him?

"Gaius I don't understand what have I done?" I demand weakly.

"You never understand boy that's the problem" Gaius says weakly, he falls to the floor and his breathing stops.

I begin to sob, hard cry forming in my throat and letting out. My body drops to the floor and the pain fills my chest and just like that, the scene before me changes again, it becomes blurry and I see nothing. Then my eyes begin to focus.


	11. Chapter 11 (Merlin's POV)

It becomes blurry and I see nothing. Then my eyes begin to focus. There's a huge, muddy field, brown grass here and there, among the live green, vibrant grass. Arthur stands below me, again I'm by myself and my body won't move. He's battling the giant man, the giant man's sword comes down, piercing into Arthur's stomach. He cries out in pain and I scream, sobs escape my lips as I break down. Crimson liquid flows out of his wound and then he's beside me staring at me hatefully, as if I had stabbed him.

"This is you fault Merlin! You're the reason I'm dead. I can't believe you have magic, if only I had known before" Arthur spits in my face. A sob ranks through my body, pain spreading through my chest.

"How did I do this?" I cry softly.

"Shut up Merlin, it's your fault we're all going to die because of you" Arthur yells, a tear or two falling from his eyes.

'Merlin' the voice says again, who is that? Focus on that voice Merlin I say to myself.

'What ever your seeing isn't real, your magic is making you see this' the voice says.

It isn't real? Why does it feel so real? Why can't I wake up? My magic is doing this?

'Merlin focus on my voice' the voice said again.

Arthur began to fade away, and the scene before my eyes changed again. I was in the town square and my Mother, walked into the square. There was a man hiding in the shadows, he appeared to be waiting. No please no. I cried out to her, actually able to move my body, I touched her shoulder but got no reaction. Watching all of this was too painful. The man grabbed her arm with one hand, covering her mouth with the other, stabbing her in the stomach. She cried out in his hand, he drops her to the floor and runs, the blood flows in a pool, I knew what would happen next. She stood and advanced towards me, slowly. Ever so slowly.

"Your a monster, your magic is sinful. I should've abandoned you the moment I knew you had it. You monster. I'm dead because of you. I could've lived if it weren't for you. I wish you were never born" She screams at me. That one hurt a lot more.

Tears sting my eyes, some flowing past my eyes. I blinked them away. "This isn't real" I tell myself, repeating said sentence over and over. Pain clings to my chest making it almost impossible to breathe. The scene fades and I'm left in darkness once more, this time embracing it with welcoming arms.


	12. Chapter 12 (Mordred's POV)

Merlin was sweating, profusely. Panting wildly and thrashing around violently. He continued to cry out, as if in pain. I tried to get through to him, at one point he even calmed a little and furrowed his eyebrows, seeming to be listening to me. Although that only lasted a little bit as he returned to moving and crying out again.

Gaius and I hadn't really slept in a while, I had been using Merlin's room so that if Gaius needed my help I was there. I just couldn't seem to sleep though, thoughts of what Merlin was going through, or if he would be okay kept coming and going, If anything I only got two hours of sleep. Maybe less with the constant cries of Merlin, and getting up to see if he was okay.

I lied in Merlin's bed wondering how long this would take, it had already been three days since we came back to Camelot. He had been slightly whimpering all night, I could only hear him in my mind however, it was more like his mind crying out in pain, I listened every night. Suddenly everything went quiet, no sounds of pain, no panting. I got up immediately, and walked over to where Merlin was laying, he was breathing and I sighed in relief, although something was different.

Merlin I called quietly, he flinched as soon as I said it into his mind. Meaning he heard me, maybe I can get through to him.

Merlin, listen to my voice, focus on it. You need to come back, your magic is deceiving you. Whatever your seeing it's not real I plead.

Mo.. Mordred? I heard it weakly and for only a split second I thought I was dreaming.

Yes Merlin focus. It's me I said desperately.

W...what's happening Merlin questioned weakly, I seen a tear slip past his eye and gently reached forward to brush it aside, Merlin shivered as I made contact with his skin.

Your magic put you in a dreamlike state that is making you think it's real, whatever you've seen isn't real.

How can I.. how do I? Merlin couldn't quite seem to know where he was going with that sentence.

Give me a minute.

I stalked over to Gaius' bed not even trying to keep quiet. I moved to his bedside, and shook him gently.

"Gaius" I said and shook his shoulder gently.

He mumbled something unintelligible, I shook him a little harder, and he woke with a start.

"W-what, Mordred" he replied groggily.

"Merlin's responding" I explained quickly.

Gaius jumped up immediately, striding over to Merlin's beside. He checked his pulse quickly, then his temperature. His body had relax, but his eyebrows were furrowed, and he was still sweating.

Mordred Merlin gasped in his mind. Mordred turned to see tears running down Merlin's face at a steady rate.

Merlin's POV

Darkness only lasted so long, much to my distaste. The scene opened in on, a flowered, green field. I furrowed my eyebrows, I looked around to see tall grass further out and more flowers scattered around the field, they were a violet colour, very bright and beautiful.

'Merlin' his voice called out. I faltered, that was...

'Mo...Mordred' I called out weakly.

'Yes Merlin focus. It's me' he said desperately.

'What's happening' I question, it took him a minute to answer.

'Your magic put you in a dreamlike state making whatever you see feel real, it's not' Mordred softly explained, I frowned.

'How can I.. what do I' I stumbled.

'Give me a sec' he muttered.

Mordred suddenly appeared in the field, he was sitting in the grass, using his magic to grow some flowers, he didn't look quite right. His body looked hazy, as if it weren't really there at all. I walked closer to him, somehow my body was actually moving, unlike in the other times I had tried. Mordred was suddenly cast to the side roughly, I blinked watching him and calling out to him. He didn't look at me.

'Mordred' I gasped.

I watched as a hooded figure came and stood over Mordred, he pulled out a dagger and slashed at Mordred, killing him. Mordred walked over to me, tears were running down my face.

"Look at what you've done Merlin" he cried, his voice breaking. "Look at me, I'm dead! Dead because of you" Mordred's voice raised in volume.

"Mordred how... how is it my fault?" I beg him to answer.

"It's your magic Merlin, it's your fault. It's because you have magic"

"But.. but Mordred you"

"SHUT UP! Shut up Merlin. Just stop. Yeah I have magic but it's yours that killed me" he commands insanity leaking through his tone.

"This isn't real" I muttered, I continued to repeat this even as Mordred began to start speaking again. "This isn't real"

I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, and looked up at Mordred stunned. He had punched me in the rib cage, glaring at me with a new sort of fire in his eyes.

"Real enough for you, Merlin" he spat furiously.

"This isn't real, my magic is toying with me, not real.. not real" I began to mutter little nothing's under my breath, trying to ease my nerves even a little bit. This wasn't going to be easy to come back from.

'Mordred shut up' I snapped in my head.

'Merlin I haven't said anything' that was his real voice, not the thing in front of him.

'Start talking, say anything, anything at all distract me' I demanded.

'Umm well your sweating, and burning up, wanna tell me what's going on' Mordred asked uncertainly.

'I um.. I don't really know. It's showing me deaths and saying it's my fault, will the people are saying it's my fault, because of my magic.' I got quieter, my voice breaking with emotions, that I couldn't quite place. 'Your with me right now and won't shut up' I muttered.

I yelped as dream Mordred grabbed my hair, aggressively. He dragged me over to where a body was laying; his body to be exact. It was slashed at the stomach and crimson liquid was leaking into the grass and purple flowers.

"You did this" Mordred screamed at me. I felt a little light headed and fell backwards, the grass suddenly supporting me.

My eyes shot open and I gasped.


	13. Chapter 13 (Mordred's POV)

Merlin's eyes shot open, and he gasped. His breathing was ragged and he was looking around in panic. He looked at me and he sighed in relief, he looked around the room, for Gaius presumably. Gaius walked through the door, and Merlin sighed again. He looked down at his stomach and muttered something while his eyes flashed a gold color.

"How long have I been.. been asleep?" Merlin mutters.

"Three days" I answer with a small smile.

"None of what I saw was real right?" Merlin's voice trembled.

"None of it" I clarify.

Gaius walked over to us, and wrapped Merlin in his arms. They stayed like that for some time, my face softens at the sight of them. I quietly get up from the small stool and decide to go let Arthur know Merlin's awake and alright. I walk out through the door, closing it softly behind me. I walk down the stone steps and show up at the King's door, I knock and hear a muffled come in on the other side. I enter, and see Arthur sitting at his desk ruffling through some papers. He looks up at me and smiles gently.

"Mordred" he bids.

"Arthur" I nod. "I thought you'd like to know Merlin is awake and he seems to be doing a lot better" I continue. Arthur studies my face, his expression softening.

"Thank you Mordred, now I order you as your King to go to your chambers and rest" he smiles softly again, and I return it.

"Thank you Sire your too kind" I complement. Arthur nods in acknowledgment.

I quickly walk out of his chamber and down the hall into mine. I'm exhausted and all I want to do is sleep, I'm glad Merlin's okay, but I just need to sleep. I sigh as I plop down on my bed falling asleep almost immediately.


	14. Chapter 14 (Merlin's POV)

Mordred left awhile ago, I guess he didn't think we would see him but I saw him slip out. A little while after Mordred left Arthur came into the room, I sighed in utter relief, no one from my dream was dead, as far as I could tell.

"How are you doing Merlin?" Arthur asked, as he sat beside me.

"Better thanks" I grinned.

"Should I expect you tomorrow or do you need a day or two?" Arthur questioned looking at me quickly.

"You'll see me tomorrow" I smile softly.

"Alright. If your sure" Arthur stated.

"Of course" I sigh dramatically.

Arthur gets up smiles at me and tells me to rest for the rest of the day, before taking his leave. Gaius sits by the bed side, telling me about what had happened and what my magic had done.

"What were you seeing anyways?" Gaius asks.

"Deaths" I state gravely, "and then them telling me it was my fault they were dead, blaming me, blaming my magic"

"Hmm that's interesting, I'm sure it meant nothing my boy" Gaius hums. "Get some rest" he says softly. I nod and lay myself back down, before I go to sleep I think of Mordred.

Mordred, is everything alright?

Just tired Merlin, how are you feeling?

A lot better thanks. Were you here the whole time I was out?

Uhh yeah I uh was, hope you don't mind I used your bed

No of course not, I'm glad you were here to keep Gaius company

He was really worried

He's a bit of a worry wort I yawned.

Get some rest, your sending me your emotions through our magic and your making me tired

Whoops sorry' before I can hear a reply I let the darkness and dreamless sleep take over.


	15. Chapter 15 (Mordred's POV)

I wake up with Merlin's emotions being projected through the bond and I'm slightly startled. There's pain, fear and anger, he doesn't normally project what he's feeling to me, so this was a little weird. Why is he even feeling this?

Merlin?

There's no answer, but I hear him mumbling into my mind, something incoherent. I listen carefully, and can make a little bit of it out. He's saying something about it not being his fault, to stop blaming him for it. I sigh and try to reach him again but it doesn't work. I guess I'm going to have to go to him, and see what's going on. Before I even have the chance to get up, I hear Merlin scream into my head, I jump startled, then begin quickly and quietly running through the corridors to where his chambers are. I silently sprint through the halls passing servants on the way, I open Gaius' door quietly and make my way to Merlin's room. I open his door, to see him sitting up panting lightly. I watch him carefully, his charcoal hair sticks to his face, his pale skin looks even more pale then before, and his eyes are red and a very light blue, like he'd been crying his eyes out.

"Merlin" I mutter softly, he jumps and snaps his head up so fast I'm surprised that he doesn't get whiplash.

"Mordred" Merlin softly utters, he doesn't try to hide his emotions, I can clearly read them on his face.

"You were sending your emotions through the bond" I mutter. Merlin blinks at me, as if confused.

"I..I was?" He questions. I look at him gently.

"Mhm, I was trying to reach you but you were sleeping. So then I was going to come here but you screamed into my mind" I say. He furrows his eyebrows.

"My magics been acting out lately, I can't seem to control it sometimes" Merlin states, he looks down and plays with his fingers.

"What were you dreaming about anyways?" I ask lightly. Merlin's head snaps up to me, a look I've never seen before on his face; one of pure terror and pain. "I heard you saying to stop blaming you and it wasn't your fault, but I have no clue what was happening." I state matter of factually.

Merlin looks pained, as if he really doesn't want to say anything, I suddenly feel bad for pushing the subject, but Merlin sighs and relaxes.

"Well when I was in the magic coma thing, I was "dreaming" about people's death, including yours. They then after being killed would blame me, or my magic, but it felt so real that I didn't know it wasn't, so I thought I was watching everyone die. Anyways I heard you, and it helped me realise it wasn't real, thank you for that by the way," Merlin pauses and takes a deep breath, then locks eyes with me. "I had the same dream just with one person and in more depth" he says.

I stare at him in bewilderment, does he think it's his fault? Does he blame himself even though it was a dream? Should I say something to let him know it's not?

"You do know it's not your fault though right?" I ask softly, Merlin stares at me in what I would say is shock, he blinks and shakes his head with a smile.

"Of course, yeah" he sounds more like he's trying to convince himself more than convince me. I smile gently at him and nod.

"Well I'll um.. let you get back to sleep" I mutter, I smile again and turn to leave.

"Wait!" Merlin hisses louder then necessary, "I mean please wait" Merlin coughs, his ears turning a little bit pink. I try to hide my smile at his ears but can't.

"Hmm" I hum in question.

"Could you please...can you stay here please, at...at least until I fall asleep?" Merlin stutters quietly.

"Oh uh sure" I say with a small laugh. I pull up a stool beside his bed and sit down, Merlin gives me a guilty look and I shrug. Merlin lowers himself into the bed and just stares at me, I look around the room slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks Mordred" Merlin mutters in between a yawn, I look over at him and smile.

"Yeah, no problem" I sigh, when I look at him. He's already asleep.

His raven hair is swept across his face lightly, his eyelashes tickling his cheekbones, his fingers loosely attached to his blanket. I smile at him softly, one filled with admiration, and affection. A sudden pang in my chest startles me, what was that? I look down at Merlin and feel it again. Wait is this? No it couldn't be is it? No but maybe, I mean I always notice things about him others don't, and I always make sure to pay attention. It upsets me when he's in pain, and I love his magic, mixed with my own. But that couldn't mean. Could it? I sigh. Of course it does. I now know for sure, that I'm in love with Merlin and I always have been.


	16. Chapter 16 (Merlin's POV)

I'm awoken by the sunlight hitting my eyelids. I groan and move to roll over when I feel a heavy weight settled on my chest, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before slowly peeling my eyes open. There's a mop of brown curls near my face, and I almost jump back in surprise. I blink focusing my eyes clearly to see Mordred's face, he's sleeping peacefully, sitting in a chair beside me, half leaning on the bed, (on my chest) half in the chair slumped. He looks younger than he is, his dark curls frame his pale skin nicely and his lashes moved gently with his eyes, as he dreamt. He's really beautiful, I sigh what am I thinking. I shake him gently muttering his name, he stirs eyes focusing in on me and he jumps a little.

"Sorry" he mutters softly.

"It's okay" I mutter tiredly.

His brown curls are a mess and there are slight bags under his eyes, had he stayed here all night? He yawns and stretches his arms upward.

"Did you stay here all night?" I question softly.

"Uh yeah, guess I just fell asleep, sorry" he says guiltily, shrugging.

"No, it's fine" I say, "Thanks" I smile warmly at him. He returns the soft smile.

My magic stirs inside me and I furrow my eyebrows, I lean toward Mordred, (not of my own accord) and touch his hand gently, I can feel our magic mix. It feels heavenly, I sigh, it almost feels like we're exchanging magic with each other, or feeding our magic to each other. Our magic almost bonding.

"Sorry my magics being weird" I mutter confused.

"It's okay" Mordred chuckles softly, his cheeks a tinted pink. I smile at him. He gets up and stretches his arms over his head, he turns to me and smiles gently.

"I should be going" he mutters, "I think there's training for the knights again this afternoon" Mordred sighs. I furrow my brows, trying to remember.

"I think there is, I have to go wake the royal prat, I'll see you later Mordred" I smiles. Mordred mumbles a "yeah see you" and takes his leave.

I makes my way down the palace hallways, to the kitchen. I get the King's breakfast, and reached the King's door right on time. I don't bother knocking, I never do, I enters and see my prat of a King still laying in bed. I makes my way to the King's table placing the tray of food down, I walk over to the blinds, ripping them open forcefully.

"Rise and shine your pratishness" I smirk, ripping the covers off the King. Arthur groans, rolls over and closes his eyes again, muttering something about ten more minutes. I roll my eyes dramatically.

"Sire you have to train your knights this afternoon, get up Arthur" I groan at Arthur's laziness.

"Five more minutes" Arthur grumbles.

"You have Kingly things to attend to" I replied teasingly. I walk over to Arthur and yank the covers off his body roughly. Arthur whines but I throw the blankets in a heap on the floor.

"You're the meanest servant ever" Arthur mumbles into his pillow. I grin, and roll my eyes at Arthur.

"Quit being a drama Queen" I laugh. Arthur gasps in mock hurt and sits up throwing a pillow at me. I duck dodging said pillow and watch as it crosses the room. "Great now I'm going to have to clean AGAIN" I groan teasingly.

Arthur rolls his eyes "I'm the drama Queen?" He blinks innocently. I gasp placing a hand over my heart.

"You wound me Sire" I laugh loudly, amused with the situation. Arthur laughs too, smirking at me. I cross the room, grabbing the pillow. I put it on Arthur's bed and then moves to his closet, picking out his clothes for the day, I pick out something simple and usher Arthur to hurry up. I hand Arthur the clothing over the make shift wall. After he's dressed Arthur begins to eat as I do chores around Arthur's chambers, humming quietly as I does so.

_

It's mid afternoon and time for lunch, I enter Arthur's chambers to find him looking out the window intently.

"Everything alright Sire?" I ask gently.

"Mhm" Arthur hums quietly. He moves to sit down and eat his food while I prepare his armour.

Once Arthur is finished eating, I quickly clean off the table, and then scramble to put Arthur's armour on said King. Once Arthur is dressed I take the tray back to the kitchen and stand out of the way to watch the knights train. I watch as they all go over strategies, in defeating opponents, as well as using their strengths against them. I knew a little about swords, I've been having Lancelot and Qwaine teach me, as well as Arthur mentioning it here and there. I watched the Druid boy more than the others without meaning to. I watched the way Mordred's hands clenched around the hilt before he makes a move, the way his brown curls bounced on his head lightly with each motion, how the sweat glistening on his forehead was wiped every couple seconds, how his lips parted in concentration, and he would pay very close attention to his opponent watching their hands and feet at times to see what they would do next. It baffled me, he hasn't even been a knight that long but he was spot on. I stood there confused by his actions, but awed at the younger male. It was in that moment Merlin realised, he was in love with Mordred. He was in love with a Druid boy and he has been for awhile.


	17. Chapter 17

Mordred walked back to his room, he was exhausted. Training had been tiring and Arthur was putting more into training than usual, it also didn't help that Merlin was sitting there, staring off into space (staring in his direction mostly) it caused him to almost loose focus a couple of times. Almost getting hit with a blade or two, he could see Merlin in the corner of his eye, wince every time it happened. It confused Mordred, yeah he assumed Merlin cared, but it was more than that it looked like he was about to run forward or shout at Mordred, for loosing focus.

Mordred Mordred jumps, startled.

Hmm

Are you alright?

That was a strange question, did he not seem okay? Now that he mentioned it Mordred did feel a little dizzy.

Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

You seem off

Nope I'm good. Thanks

Alright well check in with Gaius if you're having any problems

Of course Merlin

Mordred kept walking, down the long hallways, leading to the knights chambers. Once he got into his room he hit the pillow, and passed out. 

-

Merlin paced his room, waiting. He didn't exactly know what he was waiting for, but he continued to wait, he gave the King his dinner, made sure he was in bed and slept fine with no other requirements. Then Merlin had headed off to his room to begin the pacing process again. He didn't understand what was happening, but his magic seemed to be trying to tell him something. Merlin itched to know what it was, and how to fix it, while thinking about it Merlin could only think of one thing, or rather one person. Mordred.

Merlin stopped pacing for a second. Mordred, what about the young Druid had Merlin wanting to go see him -a part from the whole in love with him thing- was something going on with him? Was he in danger? Pain? Merlin's mind itches and it's driving him crazy, he wanted to just sleep he was tired.

'For the love of dragons let me sleep' Merlin thinks to himself.

Merlin was becoming impatient, he decided to just go check on the young Druid, just to see if he's alright.

Mordred Merlin calls.

Hmm a groggy, voice calls back.

I'm coming to check on you Merlin says nervously, he lets the emotion slip through the bond.

Mkay Mordred mumbles.

Merlin makes his way down the halls, dodging servants and bowing his head to knights he passes, he smiles at the servants. He's in such a rush he doesn't even realise he's made it to the knights chambers till he looks to see a door peak open. Qwaine peaks his head out of his room, just staring at Merlin in confusion.

"Just going to check on Sir Mordred" Merlin says quietly. Gwaine only nods before going back into his room. Merlin sighs in relief. He didn't feel like playing 20 questions.

He knocks on Mordred's door quickly, becoming even more impatient. Mordred opens it with a sleepy look in his eyes and yawns, opening it more to let Merlin in, Merlin enters and smiles at the boy. He feels his magic relax and for some reason it reaches towards Mordred, wrapping into his magic, that same feeling from before wraps around Merlin and he sighs.

"How are you feeling? You look a little pale" Merlin comments worriedly. Mordred smiles softly.

"Just hungry, I fell asleep after training and haven't eaten since this morning, but I'm okay. A part from being tired" Mordred answers with another yawn.

"I'll go get you something from the kitchen" Merlin mumbles, he needs to get out of the room to breathe.

"Merlin you aren't my servant I can go myself" Mordred says quietly. Merlin turns away from Mordred and let's himself smile at the comment.

"Are you refusing my services?" Merlin places a hand over his heart, his mouth agape, he's kidding but he made himself sound seriously offended. Mordred looks at him panicked for a second, until Merlin grins and starts to laugh. Mordred blushes and starts to chuckle as well, watching the man he loves in front of him fondly.

"It's fine Mordred I don't mind and you sound tired. Saves you a trip" Merlin winks, and smirks at him before taking his leaving to the kitchen.

Mordred's cheeks are hot and red when Merlin leaves. He sits on the edge of the bed waiting for Merlin to come back, why did Merlin come to see him? He looked relieved as soon as he walked in, Mordred had felt the way Merlin's magic sought his out the moment he stepped into the room, it was confusing. Had they made a magic bond? That would be a pain, he sighed, that can't be it. Merlin walks back into the room with a small tray of food, which consists of bread, cheese, meat and a glass of water. Merlin places it on Mordred's table and smiles at him.

"There you go" Merlin exaggerates, extending his arms widely. Mordred laughs, and flashes a smile.

"Thank you" Mordred replies. Merlin just smiles.

"Alright Mordred, goodnight" Merlin smiles again.

"Wait" Mordred says, Merlin pauses hand on the door, "did you uh need anything?" Mordred asked. Merlin furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"While you showed up at the door and I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about something or not" Mordred says sheepishly, running his fingers through his curls nervously.

"Nope just wanted to check on you" Merlin says popping the 'p' and flashing a cheeky grin, Mordred's way.

"Okay" Mordred mumbles, he almost feels disappointed, though he doesn't know why. "Good night Merlin" he replies.

Merlin heads to his room and sleeps peacefully, once Mordred lays down he also falls asleep easily, both thinking of the other.


	18. Chapter 18 (Merlin's POV)

I wake with a start, my skin sticks to my night shirt and my breathing is heavy. I try to steady my breathing, taking deep breathes. I sigh, I have no idea what my dream was about or why I woke up so scared. I calm my breathing and get up to eat something. I make my way to the royal kitchen to get Arthur's breakfast, and then make my way to the Prats room.

"Rise and shine Your pratisness" I singsong.

"Five more minutes" he mutters. I roll my eyes at him.

"Arthur you have training again today" I say, ripping his blanket off his sleeping form, he groans. "Get up" I demand, or try to.

"Merlin can't you be a good servant and let me sleep" Arthur groans.

"No your pratishness, I am a good servant because I do the opposite" I answer with a laugh. "Now eat your breakfast, I'll be back and if your in bed, I will give you less to eat next meal" I scold affectionately. I laugh when Arthur groans, muttering about bad servants and finding a new one.

I head out of Arthur's room, walking down to go clean Arthur's chain mail and sword. I hear a shuffle of feet and then someone grabs my arm and pulls me toward the wall, I jump at the contact and see Mordred has pulled me into a little spaces in between the walls, of the castle.

"Mordred!" I exclaim in surprise, too loudly for his liking. He puts a hand over my mouth and shushes me. "Whts goin on" I mumble through his hand, he gives me a confused look, and removes his hand.

"What's going on?" I ask again, clearly now that his hand is away from my face.

"We can't talk here, let's go somewhere else" Mordred mutters, turning away and starting to walk down the hall, I follow him, still confused as to what's happening.

We walk, down the halls and down stairs until we're near the forest, I'm still confused as to why we had to come all the way out here, but I trust Mordred.

"Merlin I- my magic it's not- I can't control it" Mordred struggles.

"You seem to be in control now" I state pinching my eyebrows together. He looks at the dirt cover ground, unwilling to meet my eyes.

"That's the problem, I can only control it when your around" he says a little louder, frustration clear in his tone. I look at him in surprise, how- that can't... how is that possible?

"But that doesn't make sense" I answer. "How long has it been doing this?" I ask confused.

"Since you were stabbed" Mordred replies quietly, looking up from the ground and making eye contact with me. I sputter, this doesn't make any sense.

"What happens?" I ask quietly.

"Well I was in my room and everything started floating, I was with Arthur and I um well one of his books starting floating I made up an excuse but it was really close Merlin, too close" Mordred explains, his face pales. I stare at him wide eyed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! You could've exposed your magic to Arthur" I ask annoyed.

"I didn't know what to think, I didn't really know until" Mordred trails off, I give him a look trying to get him to continue but he averts my eyes.

"Until?" I ask trailing off for him to take the hint.

"Until a book was floating and I was trying to get it to stop, you called out to me to ask if I was okay and the book stopped floating, just slammed into the ground and as soon as you stopped talking to me I-well I felt more in control than I had for awhile so I tested it, and well when I felt out of control I'd focus on your magic, that I could feel through the mind link or whatever it is and my magic would stop acting out" Mordred was looking at me nervously. I gave him a blank face, trying to process this.

"Okay I'll talk to Gauis do NOT leave your room until the morning, we can't have Arthur learning of your magic" I hesitate, "yet" I say after a second. Mordred looks at me in surprise, but nods. We bid farewell until the next day, and I head back to the castle to see if Gauis is there.

"Ah Merlin good timing, dinner time my boy" Gauis says as I walk in, shutting the door behind me, I smile as I walk in further. He places two bowls on the table along with the spoons and ushers me over, I take my seat and thank him for the soup.

"You know Gauis this is really good soup like really good" I say, Gauis squints at me suspiciously.

"What do you want Merlin" he drawls, watching me carefully.

"Mordred approached me today, telling me that he can only control his magic when I'm near him" I say carefully, Gauis' eyes widen.

"Did you guys share your magic at all?" He asks quickly, I raise a brow at him.

"Share magic?" I ask confused.

"Felt each other's magic through the others say fingers or arms" Gauis explains, I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, we did once or twice, but how'd you know that?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. He gives me a harsh glare which I am taken aback by.

"You idiot, you created a bond with him, A MAGICAL BOND!!" Gauis exclaims. A what now?


	19. Chapter 19 (Gauis' POV)

"You idiot, you created a bond with him! A MAGICAL BOND!!" I looked at Merlin with narrowed eyes, oh he could be so stupid, I know I promised his mother to look after him but I'm going to kill him.

"Ah a what now?" Merlin asked furrowing his brows. I glared at him.

"A magic bond!" I exclaimed again.

"That's not helping, I still have no clue what your talking about here" Merlin cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly.

"A magical bond, is when your magic bonds with another persons magic, and when your away from each other, your magic craves the other it wants-no needs to be near the other, if it's away for a long time than the control will slip further as well as its different if there's an emotional attachment, to the other person, not necessarily romantic feelings, but even a strong friendship or so forth. Do you understand how dangerous this is?! Arthur could find out" I hissed at him, Merlin's face went through multiple emotions, before his eyes widened.

"So then Mordred and I should stay together until we can figure this out. How are we supposed to explain this to Arthur? How are we even supposed to do that? Is there a way to fix it?" Merlin continued muttering to himself, random questions that were starting to make me impatient.

"Just go get Mordred, explain what's going on and bring him back here, I'm going to do some reading about it" Merlin looked like he was about to say something. "Merlin shut up and go get Mordred" I snapped.

"Right" Merlin muttered, leaving the room and closing it behind him, I sighed. That boy will be the death of me.


	20. Chapter 20 (Mordred's POV)

There's a loud knock on my door and before I can even utter a word Merlin barges in. I give him a startled look, his eyes are wide, he looks tired and a little scared.

"Merlin?" I ask walking toward him.

"We created a magic bond" Merlin blurts, I look at him and start to laugh. This is some joke. Merlin's studying me, with a straight face, he's not kidding?

"Wait your serious?" I ask, with wide eyes.

"I'm guessing you know what a magic bond is then" Merlin announces.

"Yes the Druids talked about it, told me stories but I never-I didn't think that it was true or it would actually happen" I complain, almost at a loss for words.

"Well, now we can't be away from each other or our magic will go out of control so Gauis told me to come get you" Merlin muses.

"So that means that we're going to have to stay together all day and all night?" I ask, my heart beating out of my rib cage, stay with Merlin all day and all night. I won't survive.

"Everyday until we figure something out" Merlin counters. "Oh come on Mordred I'm not that bad of company am I?" Merlin laughs.

"Hmm, do you want the truth or a lie" I mock. Merlin gasps placing a hand over his heart, giving me an offended look.

"Oh Mordred how dare you" Merlin teases playfully laughing lightly. "Come on" he laughs.

"Of course, Your Majesty" I chime, chuckling. Merlin swats at me playfully.

"Shut up" he laughs. I laugh with him as we make our way through the castle and to Merlin's and Gauis' chambers.

"Gauis have you found anything?" Merlin asks as we walk in.

"Nothing on how to keep your magic under control when your separated, yet anyway. Sir Mordred if you would please stay for the night just so your with Merlin, until we figure something out" Gauis politely asks.

"Of course, if you'll have me" I answer just at politely.

"Duh" Merlin answered instead, giggling a little. Gauis rolls his eyes at Merlin, but smiles fondly.

"I'll show you my room" Merlin says, going up the three steps and then opens the wooden, grey door. "You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor" Merlin says as we walk in, his room is tidy and has a small bed in the middle of the room with a bedside table beside it.

"No, no I don't want to kick you out of your bed" I declare narrowing my eyes at Merlin. Merlin glances at me and grins.

"It's not a big deal Mordred" he answers. I give him a look. "Seriously it's not"

"Fine" I answer deflated.

"I do have to go tend to the King, make yourself at home" Merlin sing songs. I sigh, how am I supposed to stay in this room with Merlin and sleep, I'll be too distracted by his beautiful sleeping face, I groan.

"Sir Mordred, have you eaten?" Gauis asks with a knock on the door.

"Yes I have thank you Gauis" I call. "Also no need to be formal" I say.

"Very well" I hear him mutter.

I sit on Merlin's bed, looking around his room. I look at the floor, which looks like one of the wooden boards was sticking up, I furrow my brows, wouldn't they have fixed that? I lean forward and pull at the wood, to find it pops out easily. I lean forward looking into the space to see something, that looks close to a book wrapped in cloth. I reach down and grab it, unwrapping the cloth, inside is a spell book. I gasp, this is literally treason to keep around. The door opens and I look up to see Merlin, he hasn't noticed I'm on the floor with his book, I look at him with wide eyes. He stares at me for a second, I carefully wrap the book back up and put it back turning to glare at Merlin. He raises a single brow at me.

"What?" He asks. I stride over to him shutting his door and turning back to him.

"That's treason" I hiss at him. He frowns.

"No ones found it" he says lowering his voice, he gives me a startled look. "Your not going to say anything are you" Merlin's eyes harden, closing himself off.

"Of course not" I hiss angrily. "But if you keep being careless someone will find it" I sigh.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" he sets down another pillow and blanket at the end of the bed and sighs. "How'd you find it" he mutters, turning back around to face me.

"The floor board was up, I thought you would've had that fixed by now" I reply shortly. "Checked it and it lifted easily looked and seen the cloth and found the book" I glare at him again, making my explanation as short as possible, Merlin just smiles softly at me.

"It's fine Mordred I'll be more careful I promise" Merlin says quietly. I sigh and nod at him, feeling exhausted. I move toward his bed and lay on my back staring at the ceiling, Merlin enters my line of view and I stare at him curiously.

"Thanks" he says quietly, I frown.

"For what?" I ask, brows furrowed.

"For letting me know about the board and not telling anyone about the book" he says quietly. "Good night Mordred" he smiles fondly.

"Night Merlin" I reply, closing my eyes and sighing. Not long after I drift off, with demons running around in my head, scaring me.


	21. Chapter 21 (Merlin's POV)

I wake up to Mordred's screams. I startle, what in the name of? I get off the floor and turn to him, he's sitting up in the bed panting and grasping his chest like he's in pain.

"Mordred" I call quietly, he turns to me eyes wide and looking pained as well as scared, I furrow my brows. "What's wrong?" I ask, getting up and kneeling by the bed. As soon as I'm there Mordred grabs my hand tightly, and sighs in relief, I can feel the magic being exchanged. Why is Mordred's magic the only one going out of control? It doesn't make sense, my magic should be doing it to, shouldn't it? I mean considering we both made the magic bond. Unless... no, that doesn't make sense. Gauis didn't say anything about one of us making the bond, he mentioned both of us, Mordred couldn't have made the bond himself, could he have?

"You alright?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, I just woke up to this sudden pain, I could feel my magic calling out to yours. It hurt so bad Merlin" Mordred sighs, and squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

" Okay, what do you need?" I ask lightly.

"Uh if you could just stay with me, I think if you go too far I'll be in pain again" Mordred mumbles, looking away embarrassed.

"That's fine" I reply with a small smile. I switch hands with him and lay on the floor, right beside the bed, with my hand still in his. Mordred sighs and lays down slowly, shutting his eyes.

-

The next morning, Mordred's not in the bed and my hand is off the edge of the bed, starting to cramp. I stretch my pale, long fingers out and sigh in relief at the loud pop of my knuckles. I arch my back and sigh as it cracks, a small smile stretches across my face. I get dressed, and make my way to the living area, and grab an apple. Mordred isn't around, Gauis is sitting at a table reading from a giant, dusty book. He rubs under his nose lightly and furrows his brow in concentration.

"Maybe we could use this" I hear him mumble to himself as I take a bite out of the apple, I wait patiently, knowing Gauis he'll tell me when he wants too. "Merlin do you think this would work?" Gauis muses, pointing at the worn pages of the book in front of him. I look up at him from my apple, and raise a brow. I walk over and glance down at the page in front of him, exchanging a glance with him.

If two beings create a magic bond, it is not easily broken, one must die for it to fade. Which is very painful for the other in effect, it causes depression and separation anxiety. Although the anxiety is also involved if away from each other for too long. This can be helped by binding their magic into an object that can be close to them, or on them. Such as bracelets, necklaces or rings, just add a bit of magic that only has to be replaced every so often and, the anxiety should be put to rest. However if you wish to terminate the bond, then your out of luck, death is the only way to make the bond fade. The book reads.

I inhaled sharply, so I guess we can rule out the getting rid of the bond part. I looked at Gauis and think carefully.

"I mean I think we can bind our magic into something, but the separation anxiety only seems to be effecting Mordred. My magic hasn't gone out of control, and I haven't felt the way Mordred explains." I answer. Crap Arthur needs his daily wake up. "I have to go wake Arthur, but we should talk to Mordred about this" I say smiling at Gauis.

"Alright take care my boy" Gauis replies smiling fondly. I wave and walk out the door, heading to the kitchen.

I enter the kitchen and see the cook scowling at me. Again. I smile at her, and grab Arthur's tray of food.

"Thank you" I say with a smile, she continues to scowl at me, as I head out of the room. I make my way to Arthur's room, and enter, he's laying in a mountain of pillows and blankets. You can hardly see him, unless your use to it. I'm used to seeing him buried alive, in pillows. I walk towards his table and place the tray down, then head over to the window and rip the curtains open, Arthur groans and I grin.

"Rise and shine Your Majesty" I say mockingly. I hear him groan again, muttering about useless servants and the need for them. "You know I wonder the same thing, your all capable people" I drawl slowly, I dodge a pillow as it's thrown at my head and turn to see Arthur sitting up in his bed with a wicked grin, I gasp in offence and place a hand over my heart. "Sire I am deeply offended" I grin, grabbing the pillow and hurling at his face. It hits him dead on and I laugh as he gaps at me.

"MERLIN" Arthur gasps loudly, I grin.

"Foods on the table, clothes are over the chair and if you need anything I will be in Gauis chambers, have to do some errands for him quickly" I smile at him.

"You utter clot pole" Arthur says with a laugh. I click my tongue.

"That's my insult you cabbage head" I scold, laughing at him. Arthur gasps, but cracks a smile.

"Thanks Merlin" he calls as I head out. I walk back, to Gauis' chambers. I open the door and see Gauis making a remedy.

"Hey Gauis" I say, he looks up at me and furrows his brow. "I need to ask you something, about the bond" I continue. He watches me and nods, with a small smile gracing his withered features. 

"What's up my boy" Gauis asks, setting his remedy down. 

"Is it possible that Mordred created the bond himself? I know you said that we both did, but it only seems to be affecting Mordred's magic" I answer sheepishly. Gauis raises a bushy brow in my direction.

"I assume it's possible, but it looks like you both created it. Keep in mind that you're much more powerful than Mordred, he's only a Druid, you are pure magic" Gauis says lightly.


	22. Chapter 22 (Third Person's POV)

"So then we both created the bond, but only my magic hasn't reacted yet?" Merlin asks unsure. Gauis nods, pursing his lips.

"Very likely, I'd be more scared if your magic was uncontrolled" Gauis says quietly, at Merlin's unsure look he continues. "Your magic is a lot stronger, as you already know, if your magic weren't in control things could get pretty bad" He answers Merlin's questioning gaze. Merlin furrows his brow in concern.

"Bad as in?" He asks, eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"Well massive Earthquakes, volcanoes erupting, uh other bad things" Gauis shrugs as if not concerned, Merlin gaps at him from across the table where they've moved to sit.

"Why do you seem so unconcerned? This is horrible, we need to get something to bind our magic fast, before mine starts hurting people" Merlin rambles, starting to mumble to himself.

"Merlin would you calm down, I'm not concerned because I know you have good control over your magic, and because I trust you" He smiles kindly at Merlin, and Merlin opens his mouth to protest but Gauis interrupts him. "Ah no, go back to Arthur and do your job" Gauis orders, flashing him a smirk, Merlin grumbles but says his goodbye and takes his leave.

-

Merlin finds Arthur still in his room, he frowns at him.

"Don't you have things to be doing?" Merlin asks sweetly, Arthur looks up and scowls at him.

"You forgot to tell me what I would be doing today" Arthur answers, he doesn't seem to be in a talking or joking mood, but Merlin is.

"Shouldn't you already know what your doing for the day?" Merlin questions teasingly, Arthur gives him a dirty look.

"No Merlin, that's your job!" Arthur snaps loudly, Merlin's grin falls and he keeps his face impassive.

"Right sorry Sire" Merlin replies, no sense of teasing in his tone. "Um well this morning you're free and I think you said something about taking a walk last night, this afternoon is training and this evening is dinner with Gwen, that's it Sire. I shall take you dishes to the kitchen, do you need me to do anything else after?" Merlin questions seriously. Arthur looks guilty as Merlin picks up the dishes.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you" Arthur says with a sigh. Merlin just looks at him with a small smile.

"It's fine Sire, you're right I'm sorry for neglecting my duties" Merlin says quickly. "Do you need anything after I bring these to the kitchen?" He asks again.

"Um my armor could use some cleaning and same with my room, and the stables I presume" Arthur replies quietly, still feeling guilty. Merlin nods and headed towards the kitchen.

Merlin enters the kitchen and sets the dishes beside the sink, the cook enters at the same time sending him a dirty look.

"Your late" She says with a scowl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a designated time to be here" Merlin sasses, he's had enough of her shit. Merlin watches as she opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water, and sends her a smirk."Thanks for doing the dishes" He says with a grin, before heading to the stables, which is his least favorite job.

Once he's finished, cleaning the stables, it's lunch time, Merlin heads over to the kitchen again, grabs Arthur's tray and heads to Arthur's chambers. He found Arthur staring out the window that overlooked the courtyard, he sets the tray down on the table and turns to Arthur.

"Your lunch Sire" Merlin announces. "Do you require anything else?" Merlin asks. Arthur turns to him and shakes his head, Merlin nods and heads to the door. He walks to the armory, finding Arthur's armor sitting on the table, Merlin sighs, this will take awhile.

By the time Merlin is finished with the armor, it's time for Arthur's training. Merlin sighs, Arthur walks into armory, and Merlin quietly puts it on him. Arthur goes out onto the field and starts his training, while Merlin goes and cleans his room, training is over when he runs to bring the dishes to the kitchen. He runs back to Arthur's room and this time he knocks, he hears a quiet 'come in' and enters, Arthur's standing by the window, waiting for him. Merlin walks over and undoes Arthur's amour setting it on the table. He glances at the King who has avoided his eyes since he entered the room.

"Do you need anything else Sire?" Merlin asks again.

"No, you may do as you wish, after putting my amour back in the armory" Arthur says quietly, facing the window.

"Very well Sire" Merlin replies, grabbing his Kings amour and heading out the door, Arthur turns his head and watches Merlin leave with a sad expression, he turns back to the window. Merlin is now in the courtyard and he's making his way across the stone ground to the forest area, maybe he needs to go get some herbs for Gauis, Arthur feels really bad about snapping at Merlin, even worse as he sees the frown pulling at Merlin's face, his brows drawn together and the unmistakable look of anger on his face. Arthur sighs, he'll be okay by tomorrow morning. He'll get over it and they will goof around and have all the fun in the world. Arthur decides to think more about it later and gets started on his paper work.

Merlin trudges through the forest, finding herbs that he knows Gauis uses. He's angry, angry at Arthur, angry that he has the nerve to ignore him, when his trying to be a good friend, and servant. Merlin stops walking, maybe all he really is to Arthur is a servant, a servant he can yell at, and abuse. He sighs and keeps walking, he finds the Rosemary he'd been looking for and grabs some of the plants, putting them in a pouch. He turns to head back to the castle, to his and Gauis' chambers, he walks back through the forest, glaring at the dirt. Merlin does nothing but save Arthur's hid and this is his thanks, he works day and night for that man, yet it still doesn't seem to be enough. Merlin decides that from now on he will work like the other servants, he's not Arthur's friend. Arthur is the King, and he's a servant, there's no reason for them to get along. He sighs again entering the main room of his and Gauis' shared chambers, Gauis isn't there so Merlin places his herbs on the side of the room with the others, and goes to lay in his bed for awhile.

Gauis enters the chambers about twenty minutes later, to see a pouch on his cabinet where he keeps his herbs. Merlin must have gotten him some herbs, hopefully he didn't have to go to far, that boy over works himself, or Arthur does he supposes. Arthur is having dinner with Gwen, Gauis remembers so Merlin only really needs to serve wine, meaning he might get to come home early tonight. Which also means that he and Mordred might be able to do the binding of their magic earlier than he first thought. Gauis sighs, these boys are idiots. A thought occurs to Gauis and he supposes he should talk to Merlin about how this bond really becomes formed and what will happen later on, and how it will affect them.


	23. Chapter 23 (Third Person's POV)

Merlin sits up in bed, it should be about time for Arthur's dinner with Gwen, he supposes he should get up and go to the kitchen to make sure everything is ready. Merlin hasn't seen Mordred all day and he's a little disappointed, hopefully he's been able to control his magic, and the pain he was talking about last night, hasn't returned. Merlin makes his way to Arthur's chambers to help him pick out an outfit and get ready for his dinner with Morgana. He arrives and again knocks only entering when he hears Arthur's permission to do so, when Arthur looks up and sees it's Merlin, he frowns. Merlin doesn't knock, and that cold, hard expression on his face is new, Arthur is concerned about this but doesn't say anything.

"Do you know what you'd like to wear Sire?" Merlin asks, his voice isn't teasing and he doesn't smile or grin at Arthur like he usually does, Arthur's frown deepens.

"No, I trust your judgement" Arthur says with a smile, Merlin just nods walking over to the wardrobe, and searching through it. Looking for something nice to wear that's still casual. Although ninety nine percent of Arthur's clothes are nice, Merlin thinks bitterly. It would help if the knights were also coming to this dinner, they always make Merlin laugh and feel lighter, he feels at home with them, their like his family, at least he thinks so. Maybe he's also just a servant in their eyes too, and they just like playing around with him. Maybe all he is, is a servant to everyone besides his family, (meaning Gauis and his Mother) it's like that with all the other servants, why would he be any different?

Merlin picks out, Arthur's blue tunic, white vest and brown trousers. He turns to Arthur holding the clothes out, silently asking for his approval, Arthur smiles at him nodding, his approval. Merlin places the clothes on his bed and turns to Arthur.

"Will there be anything else Sire?" He asks, face void of emotion, Arthur is still frowning at Merlin, he hopes this well go away, he just yelled at him and he didn't mean it, he doesn't understand why Merlin's acting this way. Arthur sighs and shakes his head, Merlin practically sprints out of the room.

_____

Merlin goes to the kitchen making sure everything is ready, before heading to help the other servants in setting the table. They don't normally need help, and Merlin doesn't normally help them, but that's because he stays with Arthur. Merlin doesn't want to be in the same room with Arthur at the moment, even if that sounds dramatic. Gwen walks into the room and give Merlin a surprised look.

"Merlin, why aren't you with Arthur?" She asks him with a blinding smile.

"No need for that, m'lady" Merlin says with a smile and a bow. Gwen gives him a confused look, but nods and Merlin heads to see if the King is ready and inform him Gwen has arrived.

He knocks carefully and hears Arthur say to come in, and he does just that.

"Gwen is in the dining room, my Lord" Merlin says, Arthur is behind his changing curtain.

"Merlin, I can't-I need your help" Arthur sighs. Merlin furrows his brows.

"With what?" He questions, to Arthur's relief he doesn't say any form of tittle.

"I can't figure this out" Arthur replies sheepishly. Merlin snorts and comes round the curtain. Arthur has the vest in one arm, tangled over his head and stuck on a hand, Merlin sighs. Merlin removes the vest and puts it on Arthur correctly.

"You think you'd know how to do this by now" Merlin laughs. Arthur grins from where he's standing as he watches Merlin do the buttons on the vest up, he looks very concreted. Arthur wants to be an ass, so he undoes the top button, Merlin doesn't notice at first, but when he's done the last button he looks up and sees the other one undone and give Arthur a pointed look, he does it up again. Arthur suppresses a laugh as he undoes the bottom one, Merlin looks down and scowls up at Arthur. Arthur continues this until Merlin huffs and slaps his shoulder playfully.

"Quit it!" He exclaims, with a short laugh. Arthur smiles, finally he seems to be warming up again. "We have to get going" Merlin sighs. They make their way down to the dining room and Gwen is already seated, Arthur apologies to her and takes his seat across from Gwen.

"Wine Sire" Merlin asks quietly, Arthur nods and he turns to Gwen asking the same and filling both of their cups, to the brim with wine. They both thank him and goes to stand at a pillar, waiting for anything needed.

The servants bring out the food and Arthur and Gwen begin small conversation while they eat and Merlin wonders where Mordred is.

Mordred

Hmm

Where are you? Merlin questions.

Back in your room, is everything alright? Mordred responds softly.

Yeah, just waiting for Arthur to send me away already. Have you been in any pain today? Merlin thinks about that early morning waking up to Mordred's screams. How Gauis hadn't woken up Merlin will never know.

No actually not since last night, although Gauis said that we could bind our magic into something and wear it. Then we would be fine, we could do it when you get back if you want. Mordred said with an amused snort.

Sounds good Merlin responds.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice snaps, Merlin turns to him giving him a confused look.   
"We've been calling you for awhile now" Arthur sighs, giving Merlin a pointed look, Merlin grins sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sire. What was it you needed?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur sighs deeply and Gwen frowns at him.

"Just some more wine please Merlin. Then your free to go" She says lightly. Merlin looks at Arthur seeing him nod. Merlin does just that and speeds down the halls.

Finally he can see Mordred, and they can bind their magic into something and this whole fiasco can be over with. Merlin heads down the halls, a guard passes him and Merlin pauses, he's never seen that guard before, Merlin spins on his heel, and calls out to the guard. The guard stops looks and him giving a panicked expression before running toward the dining room.

"Stop that guard!" Merlin yells, eyes flashing a gold colour the guard trips and Merlin feels cold ice slip down his spine as said "guard" turns his eyes flashing a gold colour and something pins Merlin to the wall, he glances at it seeing amour from some other room pinning him and Merlin starts to panic. Guess Mordred well have to wait, Merlin sighs. Always something in this bloody castle.


	24. Chapter 24 (Third Person's POV)

Merlin flashed his eyes and the amour pinning him flung across the room. The guards that had been standing behind the door were knocked out and Merlin sighed, of course they were. Nobody had rung the castles alarm bell, meaning that no other guards would be arriving to assist. Merlin sprinted toward the dining room, and entered quietly. Arthur was standing up with Gwen behind him, the warlock was standing in front of them, having just knocked out a guard.

"You don't need to do this" Arthur pleaded. "Whatever you need we can talk about it" Arthur said softly, keeping his eyes on the warlock. He has black curly hair almost like Merlin's but longer, brown eyes and a muscular but thin frame.

The warlock narrowed his eyes at Arthur, "You kill my kin." He demands accusingly. Arthur paused and eyed the sorcerer carefully.

"My Father killed your kin, I am a different man" Arthur keeps his head held high and glares at the sorcerer. The warlock gives him a confused look, Merlin carefully comes out of his hiding spot. The man jumps and narrows his eyes, moving backward. Merlin puts his hands up in surrender and smiles softly at him.

"Hey, we're alright. Yeah?" Merlin says softly, he moves and stands in front of Arthur and Gwen, protectively. "This clot pole listens to most of what I say and I won't let him hurt you" Merlin declares, jabbing a thumb in Arthur's direction, the warlock gives him an even more confused look.

"I'm his adviser" Merlin declares, thankful that Arthur is letting him handle it. The boy looks lost, and Merlin feels his chest squeeze.

"I thought the King of Camelot had no adviser?" The boy asks, frowning lightly, Merlin grins.

"Just got me last week, although he says I'm doing a horrible job. So he hasn't spread the news yet" Merlin answers. "Most people believe I'm his servant" Merlin snorts and the boys eyebrows furrow. "I'm Merlin, what's your name?" Merlin asks softly.

"My name is Emerson Fang." The boy -Emerson- replies shortly, Merlin smiles.

"Nice to meet you Emerson. Now would you mind if we talked about this instead of using violence?" Merlin asks carefully, Emerson considers this and then slowly nods.

"Okay, first I just want to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" Merlin questions keeping Arthur in the corner of his eye, making sure he's okay and that he won't do anything stupid, that could get him killed.

"Yeah, I guess" Emerson says cautiously, Merlin grins at him and Emerson shifts from foot to foot.

"Well, first question. What brings you to Camelot?" Merlin asks keeping an open mind, but a closed off expression, it shows friendliness but all other emotions are gone.

"My Sister was executed here, I was seeking revenge from whomever was responsible for that" Emerson says softly, voice cracking with emotion. "She was a sorceress, she was using her magic to heal, the sick. I had warned her but then I heard of an execution taking place and I felt her, die. Wither away into nothingness and I seek revenge in her name" Emerson declares bravely, Merlin can't help the small smile that graces his face.

"I'm sorry for your loss and for what happened, I'm sorry there was nothing I could have done. I'm sorry Uther was such a cruel man, if I could've stopped him I would've" Merlin says, his voice doesn't waver but the guilt he feels is crushing him from the inside out, he remembers that girl, in fact he remembers them all. Her name was Beatrice Fang and she was helping a lot of people, even in her last moments she didn't give any of the names of the people she healed or where her kin were, she had been tortured a little and Merlin could still hear her screams, echoing through his mind.

He had snuck her food and with it a remedy that would end it if she so wished, (after having visited her for weeks, before he knew about the torture. He remembers going to Arthur about it and saying it was wrong and he should stop it, Arthur had brushed him off.) She had cried and thanked him and he sat there with her while she drank it and then was the 'one' to find her. He stares at Emerson for a long while, not saying anything and letting the memories of Beatrice play through his head. Merlin thinks maybe he should share these memories with Emerson and then maybe he will trust him, even just a little, but then he'll know Merlin lied to him. Merlin sighs he already knows he wants to do it, Emerson is watching him closely, eyebrows furrowed, probably wondering why he hasn't said anything yet.

"Can I try something?" Merlin questions very softly, Emerson seems a little startled at his voice, but nods. Merlin slowly walks toward Emerson and he let's him do so. Merlin places his fingers on Emerson's temples and then begins sharing his memories with the younger boy in front of him, he can somewhat feel Mordred in the back of his mind, but he pushes him back further. The memories start to flood behind Merlin's eyes and Emerson inhales sharply before going still, the world around them fades into blurriness and all they both can see clearly are the memories and each other. Emerson is staring at him, while going through the process, a very intense gaze that almost startles Merlin, but he schools his face and goes through the painful memories again. Emerson can feel every emotion he felt at the time of these memories, he's hardly moving, let alone blinking and Merlin is a little worried he might try to use his magic on him, which may force Merlin to reveal himself as a sorcerer.

The memories close with Beatrice handing Merlin a necklace and saying to give it to her Brother if he ever want revenge, then she takes the bottle holding Merlin's hand, Merlin feels his own sorrow and self loathing all over again. The memories go to Beatrice being burned on the pyre for sorcery even though she was already dead, a part of Merlin was relived that she wasn't burned alive, like he's seen too many times before. The memories end with Merlin stealing her brunt corpse before they could toss it and giving her a proper burial, with stone markers and flowers that he picked laying across the freshly dug up dirt, in her honor he didn't use his magic, he dug it all by hand, by himself and got severely scolded by Arthur for being late. The memories begin to fade and Merlin feels something wet slip down his cheek, he didn't know when he started crying, but he brushes the tear away and and stares at Emerson, his eyes are wide and tearful, he lunges at Merlin hugging him tightly and Merlin sighs.


	25. Chapter 25 (Third Person's POV)

Emerson is sobbing on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin is too tired to move. Mordred is calling him in the back of his mind, Merlin can feel his emotions, his nervous and Merlin wonders why. Had he seen what Merlin showed Emerson? Had Gauis told him something? Could he feel Merlin's sorrow and how exhausted he was? Merlin doesn't know what to think, so he blocks it out entirely, focusing on Emerson.

"Can you take me to her grave?" Emerson whispers against the skin of Merlin's neck, Merlin obviously can't refuse.

"Tomorrow, it's too late. Bandits will be out" Merlin mutters softly, Emerson seems to be holding all of his weight at this point and Merlin supposes that Emerson will have to stay with them, hopefully Mordred and him can do the binding of jewelry first, that way, there's no more out of control magic and pain on Mordred's part. "You can stay with me today, if you've got no place to go" Merlin says after a minute and Emerson pulls away from him, (still holding him up) and smiles softly at him.

"Thank you Merlin. For everything" Emerson says softly and he turns to Arthur. "Is there anyway we could forget this whole mishap?" He asks hopeful, brown eyes looking innocent. Arthur spares a glance at Merlin and nods, but doesn't say anything, he has he's thinking face on and it seems like he's trying to figure everything out. Merlin doesn't say anything, but gives a small grin no matter how tired he really is. 

"I need to sleep, will you be alright Sire?" Merlin questions sending Arthur a look. Arthur looks between him and the warlock.

"Yeah, that's fine" Arthur says with a soft smile at them.

\- 

Merlin and Emerson start walking down the halls, the guards are starting to wake up and they all look confused. 

"Everything's okay" Merlin says to the one guard. "Everything was resolved" Merlin tells him to inform the other guards that everything is resolved. 

Mordred is still in the back of his mind and he can faintly hear his name being called.

'What is it Mordred?' 

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, why?' 

'I felt your emotions, also Gauis wants to tell us something' Mordred says.

'Yeah, everything is fine, heading back now' 

They end the conversation there and Merlin glances up to see Emerson staring at him, Merlin raises an eyebrow at Emerson in question. 

"You have magic and you live in Camelot" Emerson says enthusiastically. 

"Shh keep your voice down. Nobody else knows about my magic" Merlin hisses. Emerson frowns at him and pauses.

"Wait, so you've seen your kin be slaughtered when there was something you could've done about it?" Emerson demands angrily. Merlin sighs.

"Look I'll tell you everything. Once we're back to my chambers" Merlin says locking eyes with Emerson. He seems reluctant but nods slowly.

They continue down the hallway and up the stairs to the physician chambers, Merlin opens the door and sees no one in the room. Merlin furrows his eyebrows, weren't they just in here. 

"Gauis?" Merlin calls out, he must have had a patient to attend to. "Mordred?" There's no answer and Merlin shakes it off.

"I want an explanation" Emerson demands from behind him, Merlin sighs. He gestures to the bench at their table, and Emerson sits. Merlin sits across from him and clears his throat.

"Have you heard of thesorcerer Emrys?" Merlin questions thoughtfully. Emerson stares at him and nods. "Well that's me, and I'm supposed to protect the King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. It is my destiny to do so, protect him but never inform him of my magic until the right time" Merlin explains, when he announces he's Emrys, Emerson gasps in shock.

"I have watched my people die since I came here, and it hurts everyday, I hate myself more everyday. I hated Uther, a lot and sometimes I couldn't stand being in a room with him, but instead of letting my anger consume me like Uther had, I tried to help as many magic users as I could. Tried to get them to leave Camelot or just not use their magic so they wouldn't be killed" Merlin says, a tear slips down his cheek and he laughs softly, although not with humor. 

Emerson stares at Merlin for a second and he doesn't know what to say, to watch people die and not be able to do a thing about it sounded very cruel. Merlin was a very strong willed person, Merlin continues.

"One day Arthur will fulfill his destiny and unite the land of Albion. He's not a cruel man, he doesn't share his fathers beliefs and that's what makes him a great King, he will do anything for his people, including lay down his life, which I always end up saving, for the most part" Merlin laughs airily and Emerson wants to hug him, but doesn't know if Merlin would be okay with that. 

"It is also said that when he reunites the land, peaceful magic shall return, and I believe that" Merlin concludes. Emerson is bewildered, what does he say to that?

"I'm sorry, you have such a heavy burden to carry, but how could you not help your kin?" Emerson still doesn't understand how could he stand by and watch. "Aren't they important to you?"

"Of course they are! I always wanted to get them out of Camelot, but I would've been caught. I did help a younger boy about eight years back, he was thirteen and I got him to return home. Unfortunately I couldn't save his Father, I think he blames me a little" Merlin replies, he's face is expressionless, but he looks sad. "He's Father died and he was sent back home, Arthur helped me get him home, Arthur knew he was a Druid boy, but he still risked everything to help him. He regrets a lot, but he mostly regrets not stopping his Father or giving warnings" Merlin sighs. He still doesn't know where Mordred and Gauis had gone and he's a little worried.

"Right, but I still don't understand couldn't you have stopped Uther yourself?" Emerson asks. Merlin's eyes widen.

"Gods no, if I used magic to harm or kill the then King of Camelot, magic would be feared. If Arthur had found out, he would've never allowed magic into his kingdom. Ever. I can't allow that" Merlin states. "And I'm not a killer" Merlin informs after a second.


	26. Chapter 26

"Gods no, if I used magic to harm or kill the then King of Camelot, magic would be feared. If Arthur had found out, he would've never allowed magic into his kingdom. Ever. I can't allow that" Merlin states. "And I'm not a killer" Merlin adds after a second. 

Emerson feels his anger rise. "Maybe you should've been to save your people, or at least helped them escape" Emerson spits at him, he looks disgusted. Merlin pauses for a minute studying Emerson.

"I don't think you understand Emerson, if the King who hated magic had been killed by magic, people would've started to see what he was talking about and then all magic users would have been executed, and instead of having people who disagree with him and helped us, they would want all of us to die under the presumption were evil" Merlin explains carefully, Emerson can understand this, but he's still angry and Merlin can see that. "I get it your angry still, you should be. Although not with Arthur, he has never executed someone for magic before, yes he'd watch with his Father while it happened, but he's Father put him through a lot and he wishes he had done something. So I get it if you can't forgive me or we can't be friends." Merlin sighs.

"It's just I'm angry that, just because we're different we become hunted and killed. Or tortured." Emerson says in frustration. 

"It's unfair I know, but one day there will be magic again and we have Arthur to thank for that" Merlin replies with a soft smile. The door opens and Gauis and Mordred walk through, talking to each other quietly with worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh Merlin, I'm glad your back" Gauis says, he looks between Merlin and Emerson and raises a bushy eyebrow at Merlin in question.

"This is Emerson" Merlin says with an eye roll and a gesture to said warlock. "And this is Mordred and Gauis" Merlin says to Emerson, pointing at Mordred and then at Gauis.

"Nice to meet you both" Emerson says with a charming smile, Merlin blinks in shock. Emerson turns to Merlin. "He's the Druid boy you save right?" He whispers eyeing Mordred, Merlin feels jealously bubble up as he watches Emerson eye Mordred like a meal. 

"That it is" Merlin answers despite he's mind screaming at him to not tell him anything. Merlin has a sudden thought. "Oh!" He says rushing to his room, he goes to the loose floor board and opens it retrieving the necklace Beatrice gave to him.

He returns and looks at Emerson guiltily and hands him the necklace, Emerson's eyes swell with tears and Merlin's guilt builds. He catches Mordred giving him a sad look and raises an eyebrow at him, he just shakes his head, brushing it off. Merlin wonders what Gauis had to tell them and where these two had been, and what was going on. They looked like they had been out searching for him, considering how relived Gauis looked when he seem Merlin at the table, but they hadn't said two words as to where they had been, Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. Glancing at the two of them, Mordred looked highly uncomfortable and still a bit worried, where Gauis looked concerned but confused all the same. Merlin didn't know what was going on but he wanted to know why they were acting so weird.

"What's going on with you two?" Merlin raised a brow at the two of them. They exchanged a look with each other before either said anything.

"The bond is deeper then we had thought it was" Mordred says, Gauis fixes Emerson with a look that almost said 'this is private and you shouldn't be here' but Emerson was too busy studying the necklace to notice. "Merlin, our souls are relying on the others right now, that's why I need your ma..uh" Mordred stops. "Your you know what to mix with mine" Mordred says quickly. "Why it sometimes hurts to be away from you for too long" Merlin watches Mordred carefully.

"So wait" Merlin starts. "What does this mean?" He asks dumbly, Gauis sighs.

"It means, that we might be able to figure out a way to reverse this but for now the object won't work. Also you can feel each others emotions, feel what the other feels, hear each others thoughts and be able to locate the other. All this means that if you want to do said things you really need to focus" Gauis explains matter of factually. "Mordred and I found a book on it. It's called a soul bond or soul share and there are ways to reverse it, but it would be painful for both of you and takes awhile, and the only thing it would change would be the fact that your souls are connected, it won't change the other matter that the object was for" Gauis continues with a grave look.

"How to we detach our souls?" Merlin inquires. "And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Gauis raises a brow and Merlin just stares back.

"Well, I was going to start the process now, if your both okay with that, that is" Gauis starts. "In the meantime the objects will work for keeping your magic under control, however the process with your soul detaching will take a couple of days to set in" Gauis explains.

"How long?" Mordred questions, with a frown.

"About four days, so in that time your souls will still be bonded and you will experience the others emotions, pain, thoughts and being able to locate each other" Gauis says.

"When you start the process is done, is there a way to stop it?" Merlin asks in interest.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Gauis answers.

"Just curious. Do both of us need to be present or can you just use one person?" Merlin questions.

"One person can be used, it's preferred if both are there, but not necessary" Gauis clarifies, Merlin nods, turning his gaze to the floor.

"Are we starting the process now then?" Mordred directs the question mostly at Merlin, who looks up from the floor and watches Mordred.

"If your okay with that" Merlin answers. Mordred nods at him in approval.

"Are you?" He asks, Merlin dips his head in confirmation.

"Great, then let's get started" Gauis interrupts, with an eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is actually good...


	27. Chapter 27

"Great, then let's get started." Gauis interrupts, with an eye roll, at the two idiots in front of him. 

Merlin and Mordred exchange a look and nod. Merlin exhales slowly, trying to relax, Mordred sends him a soft smile, trying to help him relax, he's also nervous but trusts Gauis.

"Okay, I need you two to just stand side by side and hold hands." Gauis orders with a furrow of his brows, something he does when he's concentrating.

Merlin's heart flutters and Mordred's hands are sweaty. They do as their told and Merlin realizes he wants to be holding Mordred's hand even after this is over, he turns his head away from Mordred as they lace their fingers together. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the flushed skin on his face. Mordred's skin has turned a pinkish color and he looks at his hand in Merlin's and smiles a little, before turning his attention back to Gauis. Gauis is going over what is going to happen, when the process begins.

"At first, both of you will feel a slight tingle. After it will feel like pins and needles and then the pain will start." He explains, flipping through an old, dusty book. "Are you ready?" Gauis challenges.

Merlin and Mordred both nod their heads, Gauis exhales loudly before reading what's in the book. Emerson watches what's happening with mild curiosity. Gauis chants the spell loudly, and true to his word Merlin and Mordred both feel a slight tingle, it's more of a buzzing that turns into a tingle, and then pins and needles, then the pain. The pain is worse and the process is fast, Merlin grinds his teeth against it, trying to stay quite, he bites the inside of his cheek and Mordred cries out, before worrying his lip between his teeth. The pain feels like it goes on for hours when it's not.

Finally the pain begins to fade and Merlin sighs in relief, he can feel another emotion he can't decipher it and it doesn't feel like his own. It must be Mordred's, he glances at said man to see his eye brows drawn and his shoulders hunched, Merlin frowns in confusion. He turns his attention to Gauis, wondering if it worked.

"It will take about three days for your souls to detach from each other, in the meantime you'll get thoughts that won't be yours, emotions and be able to track the other." Gauis states.

"How do we locate each other, like how will we know?" Merlin questions curiously.

"It will be more like either a feeling or seeing what the other is seeing." Gauis replies thoughtfully.

"And the objects will keep our magic under control?" Mordred asks, looking up from the ground to eye Gauis.

"For now yes. But you'll need to constantly have the other ingrain their magic into it." Gauis replies. Merlin sighs, great.

"Can we wait until tomorrow to start with the objects, I'm exhausted" Merlin requests, sighing quietly. Mordred nods, and so does Gauis.

"Gauis I told Emerson he could stay with us, hopefully that is okay." Merlin says tiredly, "he's sister was Beatrice." Merlin continues on. Mordred does NOT feel jealous, he doesn't.

"That's fine," Gauis turns to Mordred. "Mordred you should be good to go back to your room tonight, if anything happens just come here." Mordred just nods, and heads for the door. Merlin's too tired to care at the moment. 

Merlin turns to Emerson, "You can sleep in my bed." He states, he grabs an extra pillow and blanket, heading for the stairs to his room. "Good night Gauis." Merlin mutters over his shoulder. 

"Night Merlin, sleep well." Gauis responds.

-

The next morning, Merlin wakes up to sunlight peeking through his window and Merlin groans but gets up. He wakes Arthur, but is too tired for the usual banter. He does his chores and feels like he's floating as he does them, he doesn't normally feel this tired after using magic. Probably a side affect of showing his memories to Emerson and the connection with Mordred, Mordred had been feeding off of his magic through the connection. 

Merlin feels like he might fall over and continues to walk through the hallway of the palace in a jumble. He's going to do the King's laundry and he almost drops the basket a couple times. Merlin's been feeling strange all day, and he feels like someone's watching him. Although he tacks that up as him being over tired, there are times he swears he sees someone moving near him, but he tries to ignore it. He must just be too tired and not thinking clearly, something along those lines. Merlin sighs and rubs his temples when his in the laundry room, he starts to work on the clothes, when he hear footsteps behind him, he starts to feel very woozy and feels like he might faint. 

Something wraps over his mouth and an arm comes to steady his middle. Merlin cries out into the cloth, but it's muffled and he can feel sleep peel away at him, he doesn't know what to do, so he falls limp. Whoever is taking him thinks that he just fainted, and moves to carry him. Merlin lashes out and kicks the persons legs out from under them, they cry out and fall. Merlin runs, he reaches out to Mordred quickly and just tells him to find him, Mordred doesn't reply and Merlin isn't sure, he heard him. 

He can feel himself stumble and knows he's going to fall and he will be taken, but he's tired mind doesn't let him feel fear, and even while he's stumbling he's pretty sure that no one is following him. He rounds a corner and sees some of the knights, he goes to call out to them, warn them and tell them someone is after him. Someone's hand wraps around his mouth and he mumbles into it, trying to say something, the person jerks him back, and leans towards him.

"Saying anything and there dead." The voice rasps, Merlin freezes. His body goes stiff, he knows that voice isn't that Arthur's uncle. 

He has to warn Arthur. Everything goes dark before he can think to call out to Mordred.


	28. Chapter 28 (Mordred's POV)

Merlin had gotten up and left before I had even woken up, normally just before lunch he came back to check in with Gauis, he hadn't been back and I went to ask Arthur if he had seen Merlin around, Arthur had told me that Merlin went to do his laundry. That was the last time Arthur had seen him and he hadn't been back at all. Which was uncommon for Merlin, he always was on time and if he was late it was only by a couple minutes. Arthur was worried something had happened to Merlin, so I decided to head to the laundry room to look for him.

As I'm walking down the hall, I see a basket with clothes spilling out of it. It's just sitting in the middle of the hall and upon closer inspection, I realize those are the King's clothes. Where did Merlin go? Was he in a hurry? Did something else happen? I start to panic and sprint my way back to the physician chambers, to talk to Gauis, maybe he just sent Merlin on an errand. Yeah, why wouldn't he, Merlin is supposed to be shadowing him, apart from his duties to the King.

I knock and enter the physician chambers, Gauis raises an eyebrow at me from his work bench. He seems to be working on another potion or something rather. I smile sheepishly and look around for any sighs of Merlin.

"Has Merlin been round recently?" I question, Gauis furrows his brow.

"No, Mordred he works for the King. He's probably off doing some chore or another." Gauis responds with a wave of his hand, Mordred frowns.

"He left to go do Arthur's laundry and didn't come back, which is unlike Merlin. That and when I went to go check the room, the basket of clothes was scattered all over the floor, Merlin wouldn't do that, unless," Mordred trails off, a sudden idea coming to mind. "unless he was taken." He mutters, Gauis eyes him and frowns.

"Merlin hasn't been to work?" Gauis questions, concern written on his face.

"No. Gauis do you think you could return our connection, so I can locate him?" I ask softly, but urgently.

Gauis rubs his chin, thinking carefully. "I might be able to, although I don't know if you'll be able to see, feel, or hear what he does. You might just know the location." Gauis explains, and I nod, this might be our only chance to find Merlin. Morgana might've taken him, but there's no guarantee that it was her. It could've been anyone, however I did hear Arthur mention someone seeing Morgana within the castle walls.

If that's the case, maybe she kidnapped Merlin for some reason. I'm pretty sure I heard Merlin say that she found out that he had magic, if not then who would've taken him. If no one took him, he would've been back by now. He doesn't miss his chores for Arthur and is never late to come back or check in.

Gauis turns to him, "We need to start this now," he firmly states, bushy eyebrows furrowed, in worry.

Mordred nods and Gauis motions to the cot in the corner of the room. Mordred moves to go sit down, and nervously shakes his hands out, Gauis smiles softly. Trying to ease my nerves, Gauis is great like that, I honestly really hope this works, and that we find Merlin.

Gauis moves around the room trying to find all the ingredients that he needs, once he has them, he pulls a stool up to sit in front of me. He sits there and breathes for a minute, (trying to remain calm and make sure he's focused) before getting to work, he sprinkles some sort of powder over me and I start to feel sleepy. Gauis says my name at some point and then begins to chant something, after that I feel him guide me backwards to lay down.

It's darkness at first, no light and nothing to see. Then it lights up, slowly, like opening your eyes after closing them outside in the sun. I look around to see a bed with a side table in the corner of the room. I frown, I've never seen this before, where is this? Gauis is still chanting and I continue to look around, looking up to see my wrists are in chains and I furrow my brows, that isn't possible I'm with Gauis and not anywhere near, where ever this is. I focus my attention elsewhere when I hear a door slamming, I turn my attention to where to noise was heard and watch as Morgana walks up to me, with a smirk on her face.

I look down again, to see that I'm wearing Merlin's clothes. It worked! I look around and see that Morgana has a whip of some sort out and she sets it back and whips it, as soon as it connects, I wake up and Gauis is watching me. I gasp and trying to regain my breathing. Morgana took Merlin.

"Did you see him?" Gauis asks. I nod and breathe.

"I did. Morgana has him, in some sort of house thing." I respond. "We need to go tell Arthur!" I exclaim and get up to go find the King, Gauis grabs my arm and pulls me back. I look at him with confusion.

"We can't tell Arthur, if we do we have to tell him how we know." Gauis sighs, "we're going to have to go after him ourselves." I look at him and think carefully.

"What if we just told him, we seen someone that looked like Morgana. Near the castle and there was somebody with her that was carrying someone or something?" I ask with a quick look at Gauis, Gauis nods and lets go of me. I grin and run off to go find the King. 

I find him training in the field with one of the servants, the servant has a shield and Arthur is hitting him repeatedly and telling him that Merlin is so much better at this than he is. I sigh as I watch him, then run up and as he sees me he sends the servant away.

"My Lord." I smile with a small bow, Arthur nods and then looks around me as if expecting someone.

"Have you found Merlin?" He asks, with a curious eye. I wince and duck my head.

"Merlin, was taken my Lord." I mutter and the King doesn't say anything for a second.

"By whom?" He questions, looking concerned.

"Morgana my Lord." I reply and Arthur's face hardens into an icy look, that vaguely reminds me of Uther, which is terrifying. 

"Let's go gather the knights." Arthur says and he stocks off in the direction of the castle.


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur marches to the castle in a rush, hurrying to find the knights. He finds them, in the training room, sharpening their swords. They're all talking about something and sharing jokes and laughing, when they hear running and see their King, they all stand at attention. Swords forgotten, and watching both of them to see what's wrong, or if their under attack of some sort.

"Morgana has taken Merlin!" Arthur declares loudly, with a hard look. The knights all start talking at once, it goes to show how much they love Merlin.

"We have to set out to find him." Arthur says, "we can only hope she isn't doing anything too bad to him."

___

They set out on the horses, they don't know where exactly their going, but there hoping to find some sort of clue along the way. Gawain is unusually quite for a ride, he's normally the one who chats the knights ears off, and with Merlin along for the rides he normally comments and laughs at what Gawain is saying. Now however, it's quite and that unnerves them all, they want Merlin back as soon as they find him. The servant had become a part of the knights little family, even Arthur agrees with that, although he'd never say it out loud. Mordred rides and keeps zoning out, remembering the whip about to hit his skin, or Merlin's in that case he guesses. He's worried about the condition they'll find Merlin in and if he will be okay.

Arthur's a little bit ahead of the group, and two of the other knights are on the left side and the right side, checking for anything that could've belonged to Merlin, that was either dropped, or left behind purposely. So far they haven't found anything and Mordred is starting to get antsy, if Morgana was hurting him when he looked into Merlin's mind, what could she be doing now? Mordred starts to go further ahead looking for anything he can. He sees a bright red object in the distance and realizes that it's Merlin's neck scarf.

He yells out to the other knights who come quickly over to where he is, neck scarf in his hands, Arthur gets there first and the others file in, not far behind. Mordred shows them the scarf and they all tense, Arthur takes it and examines it for a second.

"Let's look around this area, see if we can find anything else." Arthur orders, before walking in another direction. The knights go willingly and fan out trying to find any other clue they can that will lead them to Merlin.

They're all starting to get worried, if they can't find a path, they won't be able to find Merlin at all and he'll be stuck with Morgana. Unless they find him, and without any clues that will be almost impossible.

They don't find anything so they decide to go in the direction that the scarf was located, which is east, they follow the trail and don't find anything as they continue on. Mordred is getting worried, Morgana could be torturing Merlin and they can't even find him, Mordred rides ahead of the other knights and sighs. Scanning the trees and bushes, to see if he can find anything, he can't see anything and he's becoming annoyed.

___

They continue east and still find nothing, they're deep inside the forest now and Mordred thinks they might not find any other sign of Merlin. The bush beside him rustles and Mordred jumps off his horse to see what it could be, instead of who he wanted it to be, a rabbit jumps out of the bush and stares up at him with innocent eyes. Mordred rolls his eyes and moves to get back on his horse.

Stupid rabbit, Mordred continues on and nobody finds any sign of Merlin for awhile. They stop and take a break, rest and drink some water. Mordred doesn't want to stop, he's fidgety and doesn't want to stop, Merlin could be getting tortured.

There's a rustle in the bush and everyone stills, Mordred slowly pulls his sword out and quietly moves to the bush. The other knights follow his lead, Mordred thinks it's probably just another rabbit. He can't be sure though and it might be someone trying to sneak up on them.

Mordred slowly moves forward and pulls the bush aside. There's a hunched figure, mud matting their hair and the person is shivering. Mordred moves forward and brushes his fingers against the persons arm.

"Are you okay?" He asks, the man doesn't look up and he flinches away from Mordred's hand.

'Mordred' Mordred looks around, trying to find Merlin. He turns to look back at the man on the ground. 

He obviously has black hair, but it's matted in mud and he doesn't look to good. Mordred helps him sit up, it's Merlin alright and he doesn't look alright. There are wounds all over his body and he can't sit up on his own.

'Merlin what happened?' Merlin opens his eyes just a little and, the knights are coming forwards now and they realise that it is Merlin. Arthur rushes over, he looks Merlin over and gives a disgusted look.

'Morgana tortured me for information on Arthur, I didn't give her anything.' He doesn't speak out loud and he faints in Mordred's arms, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"We need to get him back to the castle." Mordred says turning to Arthur. 

"Did Morgana let him go?" Arthur asks, staring at Merlin cautiously. Mordred shrugs his shoulders at Arthur.

He helps Merlin onto his horse for the long journey back to Camelot. Merlin's body is bleeding sluggishly and when they stop they will have to patch the wounds to make sure he doesn't bleed out or get an infection. Mordred is just glad that Merlin's okay.


	30. Chapter 30

They start their trip back to the castle and Merlin doesn't move that much or wake up. Mordred is still concerned with his wounds. He stops his horse which attracts the attention of the knights, he turns to them and then decides he might as well tell them, get the wounds patched and then they can be on their way.

"I need to patch up Merlin's wounds before we keep going." He states and Arthur nods telling the knights to take a small break.

Mordred gets off his horse first, before easing Merlin off the horse's back. He carries him over to a nearby tree and then lowers him so he's leaning against it, he gets one of the other knights to tie his horse to a tree or bush. He grabs a water pouch and some fabric that he can wrap around the wounds to stop the bleeding.

Mordred gets to work, first by putting some sage in a bowl and crushing it up, then adding some hot water to the bowl, he crushes it some more and it makes a paste, poultice thing. Mordred isn't quite sure what it's really called, if it's paste or poultice or some other rubbish. 

He places the paste over the wounds and then wraps each one individually, hopefully that will stop any infections and keep it from bleeding too badly. He just needs it to last until they're back in Camelot. He sits next to Merlin and sighs in exhaustion, they'll probably set up camp here for the night, Merlin looks okay. Mordred quickly tosses his cape over Merlin's form, to keep him warm. Merlin still hasn't even flinched and Mordred is concerned about that, he is unnaturally still.

Mordred sits and suddenly feels exhausted and he wants to just sleep. It's starting to become dark and they wouldn't be able to get back to the castle in the dark anyways, so Mordred decides to lay down and try to sleep. Hopefully it will only take them the day tomorrow to get back to Camelot, he doesn't think Merlin would make another night, not with how deep his wounds were. Mordred drifts off, hoping Merlin will be okay.

____

Merlin's eyes flutter open slowly, he realises how bright it is and flinches. He squints and tries to take in his surroundings, he can't really see much. He turns his head and sees Mordred slumped on a tree, arms crossed. Merlin frowns, where were they? From what he could tell he was definitely outside, Merlin blinks trying to focus his gaze.

Mordred stirs from where he's sleeping and blinks repeatedly, he turns his head to Merlin and his eyes widen. He jumps up, grabbing a water jug from the other side of his body, he tilts Merlin's head and gently pours water down his throat. Merlin sighs in relief, his throat was killing him and it was really dry. He gulps it down greedily and Mordred tries his best to make sure that Merlin doesn't choke on the water.

"How are you feeling?" Mordred asks and Merlin licks his cracked lips.

"Like I got run over by a horse." Merlin mutters, his voice is strained and it hurts to talk.

What happened? Merlin questions, and Mordred jumps a little at hearing Merlin's voice inside of his head so suddenly.

"Well, what do you remember last?" Mordred tilts his head.

Going to do Arthur's laundry.

"Well, when you didn't return after that, Arthur came looking for you. Gauis and I were in the room and I went looking for you, I seen the laundry basket that you dropped and told Arthur about it, soon after we heard that Morgana had been seen leaving the castle and we figured she must have taken you." Mordred explains.

How long?

"How long were you gone?" Mordred asks, Merlin nods.

"A week." Mordred mutters and Merlin looks at him in shock.

How was I gone for that long?

Mordred shrugs his shoulders and sighs, "we have no clue. You were there and then you weren't, she probably used her magic somehow." Mordred responds.

Arthur calls Mordred and tells him to start packing his stuff up, Mordred takes his cape from Merlin and swings it over his shoulders. He gathers what little things lay around and stick them in the satchel on the horse. He goes back and helps Merlin up and as carefully as he can, puts Merlin on the horse. He climbs on behind Merlin and begins to follow the knights, who are already on their horses and waiting for them.

They make their way to Camelot at a slow pace, Merlin groans when he's jostled too much and is in obvious pain. So Mordred tries to ease the horse over parts in the ground that are steeped, and guides the horse slowly, so he knows when to avoid the steep ground. The others try to stay near him, but they don't need to go slow and they want to reach Camelot.

Mordred stop going so slow, it won't help anything. 

It will hurt you if I go at a normal speed. Mordred replies.

It's fine, I can deal with it. If it's too much I'll let you know.

Mordred starts the horse at a regular speed and easily catches up with the other knights, Merlin is starting to doze off, and Mordred isn't sure if that's a good or bad thing. He doesn't want him to pass out, but he could just be tired.

"Your not passing out are you?" Mordred asks out loud and Merlin shakes his head negative.

"Just tired." He rasps, the first time he's spoken out loud since they found him.

Mordred lets him drift, hopefully it will ease the pain he's feeling. Gauis will know what to do and how to treat him, and then he'll heal and they can ask him where he had been and catch Morgana so that she can't hurt anyone else. Mordred briefly wonders if Arthur will let magic be in Camelot, and if maybe he will just make laws about harmful magic. Mordred glances down at Merlin, Merlin seems to believe that Arthur will allow magic one day, Mordred wonders if Merlin will be the one to guide Arthur in that direction.


	31. Chapter 31

It takes another day to finally get to Camelot and Merlin's condition has worsened. He wakes up in the middle of the night, or after dozing off, screaming. He screams for different reasons either nightmares, that he calms down from pretty easily once he sees Mordred and the knights. Sometimes he wakes up screaming about fire burning in his veins. Mordred hasn't gotten a lot of sleep, being awoken by Merlin. Well, most of the knights haven't slept well. Mordred doesn't know what he can do to help Merlin, or at least ease the pain. It's hard watching someone he loves in so much pain but no able to help them.

He tries to shush Merlin as he screams about the fire in his veins, but nothing seems to work. He tries asking what Merlin needs, what he can do to help him, but Merlin always just continues to scream. 

When they finally reach Camelot, Mordred pushes the horse faster, just as Merlin's screams pick up. Mordred yells at one of the servants to alert Gauis that they were bringing Merlin to him, and then he picks Merlin up quickly and rushes through the castle. Arthur in front of him, almost shoving people out of the way in his haste to get to Gauis' chambers.

They burst through the door and Mordred places Merlin on the bed, Merlin is still screaming and thrashing around the bed, sweat coating his skin. Gauis is rushing around the room, trying to get various bottles out and trying to see what could help Merlin. What could help his pain, when he finally finds it he tells Mordred to help Merlin drink it as he goes about re cleaning his wounds and wrapping them.

Mordred helps Merlin drink the potion and his screams slowly die down and just leave him unconscious, Gauis finishes wrapping his wounds and then looks at Mordred in utter fear. Arthur is still standing around and Gauis heads towards him carefully.

"Is he going to be okay?" He questions and he flicks his gaze over Gauis' shoulder to peek at Merlin.

"He should be fine Sire. Go get some rest, physicians orders." Gauis replies and Arthur sighs, scrubbing at his face, but nods tiredly.

Once Arthur is gone, Gauis turns to Mordred with a grave expression.

"I'm afraid Morgana may have injected Merlin with something that hurts his magic." Gauis says and Mordred frowns at him.

"There's such a thing?" Mordred looks over at Merlin in worry. "Is there something that we can do to help him?" Gauis frowns in worry and then shifts his gaze over to Merlin's small form.

"Well, you could try using your magic to help him fight it. His magic will be at its limit soon and when that happens he won't be able to fight it off on his own. If you help him every now and then, it might give him a better chance." Gauis explains, and Mordred nods. "Other than that, I don't think there's much we can do, unless we take him to a high priestess, which might not be an option." Mordred sighs and pulls up a chair next to Merlin.

He places his hand on Merlin and calls his magic forward, transferring it into Merlin's body. Merlin shivers and then stills, Mordred hopes this will help, even if it only helps a little bit.

"What about his pain?" Mordred asks softly and Gauis smiles softly at the two of them.

"I gave him a potion a while ago and it should be kicking in about now, your magic might also help. You will feel more tired though, because your giving him some of your magic." Gauis responds apologetically.

Mordred just nods and then he reaches out to Merlin through their connection. He doesn't get a response and he just sighs. Hoping Merlin will be okay, he's still cut up, it looks as though Morgana tortured him while he was there. It pains Mordred to even think about that, he doesn't want to ever see Merlin hurt.

Mordred leaves his hand in Merlin's and places his head down on the bed, he's way more tired than he remembers ever being, although he's helping Merlin, giving him some of his magic and that's tiring. Slowly Mordred drifts off to the sound of Merlin's soft breathe. 

____

Merlin slowly opens his eyes, it's so bright that he blinks rapidly to try to get them to adjust to the light. He feels a bit better, a little achy but better. There's no fire running through his veins, or hid body. He can feel the stinging of the cuts, but it feels, normal. 

Merlin goes to stretch his arms as much as he can without it hurting, but there's something holding one of his hands down. He turns his head to see Mordred's hand curled around his own, he's asleep, he's head resting on his other arm. With an adorable face in place as he snores, Merlin smiles softly at him. Merlin shifts his hand that's in Mordred's a little to try to stir him.

Mordred startles and looks around the room, for danger Merlin thinks before his eyes land on Merlin. His eyes widen and his hand tightens on Merlin's.

"Merlin." He breathes, and then his arms are wrapped around Merlin's achy frame.

Merlin laughs softly and wraps his arms around Mordred in return, grateful that he's been helping with his recovery, and has just been there.

"Your okay." Mordred sighs into Merlin's shoulder and Merlin smiles.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He answers. Mordred tightens his grip a fraction.

"Don't ever do that again!" He cries, letting Merlin go, but keeping him at arms length.

Then he pulls Merlin back into a hug. "Mordred I'm fine, really." Merlin assures and Mordred sighs, but lets him go.

"Gauis is still sleeping, he slept in your room. We should let him sleep, he was up for most of the night, making sure your injures didn't cause too much trouble." Mordred explains and Merlin smiles fondly at the thought.

"We were really worried Merlin. I should probably go inform Arthur." Mordred mutters and Merlin sighs, but nods. He shifts his body then hisses in pain, still achy.

Mordred winces in sympathy and then turns to head towards the door, telling Merlin he'll be back in a minute. Merlin has to think of an excuse to tell Arthur, no doubt he will ask, and Merlin can't tell him that she found out about his magic and then tortured him for information, on well everything really. Merlin sighs again and then close his eyes, relaxing his body, he'll figure it out.


	32. Chapter 32

Arthur can hardly contain himself when Mordred tells him Merlin is awake. He all but runs down the hallway to get to him, he's been worried sick. He hasn't been able to sleep since they brought him back to Camelot and when he did sleep it was a couple of restless hours, of tossing and turning. He missed his best friend and his sass.

He barges into the room and spots Merlin on the bed, his eyes are closed, but Arthur knows he hasn't fallen back asleep. He's just laying there, Arthur strides across the room to get to Merlin and gently pats him on the shoulder. Merlin slowly opens his eyes and meets Arthur's eyes.

"My Lord." Merlin tries to sit up and Arthur shushes him and pushes him back down. Merlin does with much protest.

"You clot pole, you're not fully healed yet and you're trying to sit up." Arthur laughs. "We thought we lost you Merlin, I thought I lost you, don't ever do that again." Arthur demands and Merlin grins at him.

"You were worried about me." Merlin declares with a swirl of mischief in his eyes. Arthur gasps at Merlin and places a hand over his hearts.

"Me, worried? No, never." He jokes and Merlin laughs softly and smiles at Arthur fondly. Arthur grins in return. "I'm glad you're okay Merlin." Arthur says seriously.

Merlin smiles softly at him and nods. "Me too. I'm not sure what would happen to you if I wasn't there to do your chores." Merlin jokes and Arthur cracks a grin, and gently nudges his shoulder.

"What did she want?" Arthur questions and Merlin almost slips, he almost just outright says to Arthur that she found out who he was, he catches himself.

"She wanted information, on pretty much everything." Merlin replies, there isn't even a waver in his voice or a break in eye contact. It's not even a lie either, just not the whole truth.

Arthur sighs, "I'm sorry you got dragged into it." Merlin smiles.

"What else is new?" He jokes and Arthur perks up a little bit. "Don't you have papers to look over? A village to run?" Merlin questions and Arthur gaps at him.

"Are you ordering me to go do my work?" Arthur places a hand over his chest in mock offence.

"Yes Sire, I am. No one else will do it." Merlin smirks and Arthur chuckles at him.

"I do have paper work to do, I'll let you rest." Arthur says and ruffles Merlin's hair affectionately, Merlin pouts at him for the hair messing.

"Bye clot pole." Merlin calls, Arthur whirls and yells from just outside the doorway.

"That's royal clot pole to you!" Merlin erupts into a laughing fit.

Gauis stumbles out of Merlin's room with furrowed brows, he looks around and when his eyes land on Merlin they widen in surprise.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Merlin grins and Gauis tears up with a laugh.

"It took you long enough." Gauis counters and Merlin winces in sympathy, but smiles softly.

"Sorry about that." Gauis laughs at him and rushes forward to hug him, Merlin doesn't even care that it hurts like hell when Gauis squeezes him, he's just so happy to be back with his family.

Mordred's standing in the corner watching them with a smile and Merlin realises that if he continues to not show Mordred how much he cares, how much they all care then that could be what causes him to kill Arthur, that or because of something in the future. Merlin doesn't want either of them to get hurt, and that means he needs to show Mordred how he feels. 

Merlin asks Gauis to give them a minute to talk alone and he agrees even if he doesn't really want to leave Merlin's side. Merlin calls Mordred over and gets him to take a seat beside his bed, Merlin smiles at him.

"I'm really grateful that you helped me by using your magic. You could've been caught, but you did it anyways." Merlin smiles softly he looks up and makes eye contact with Mordred. "It means a lot to me Mordred." Mordred smiles and he looks happier than Merlin's ever seen him.

"You know I'd do anything to help you Merlin, you're my friend and I care for you. Plus you're the only one I can talk to." Mordred's ears redden as he speaks and Merlin can't help but think how cute he looks.

"I know I don't show it enough, but I do care for you Mordred and I will do whatever I can to help you." Merlin looks down at his hand on the bed. "I am sorry for being so harsh, you know it's my job to protect Arthur along with Camelot, I didn't know where your loyalties lay, I do now." Merlin rambles and Mordred smiles wider and leans forward to hug Merlin.

Merlin is surprised at the hug, but he reaches up and wraps his arms around Mordred's neck. He can feel Mordred's heart beat on his chest and it's beating fast, faster than it probably had been before. Merlin smiles at thinking he has that effect on Mordred when he has the same effect on him.

"I'm glad we had this conversation." Mordred confesses, and Merlin hums in agreement.

Mordred slowly releases Merlin's lean back and Merlin lets his arms slowly retract. Mordred doesn't go too far, he keeps Merlin close and they're so close that they can feel the others breath on their face, Merlin's breath gets stuck in his throat and he can smell Mordred's personal scent up close and it's a lot to take in. Merlin's eyes flicker down towards Mordred's lips and then back into his sky blue eyes, and Merlin sees that Mordred seems to want this as bad as he does.

Merlin leans forward just a tiny bit and Mordred's eyes flicker down to Merlin's lips then back into his eyes. Mordred leans forward in turn, keeping eye contact with Merlin, their lips are just a little bit apart and they almost lean closer to close the distance. The door opens and Gauis steps in.

"I think we better check those injures Merlin." Gauis declares, Mordred bolts upright and steps away from Merlin startled. "Am I interrupting something?" Gauis questions finally looking up.

"No of course not." Mordred responds quickly, Merlin wants to scream that he is, to leave and let Mordred and him finish what they were just about to do.

Mordred leaves the room quickly muttering a good bye and hoping that Merlin feels better. He tells Gauis to check the injures and that he's going back to his room to retire for the night. 

Merlin sighs, stupid Gauis always interrupting everything.


	33. Chapter 33

Mordred walks quickly down the halls of the castle to get to his chambers. Once he's inside he can't help but sigh. He was this close to kissing Merlin and it seemed like Merlin didn't mind, he even seemed disappointed when it didn't happen. Gauis always seems to interrupt right at the wrong moments in time, Mordred was this close to kissing Merlin. Kissing him!!

He can't even believe that they almost kissed, he's breathing heavily something he hasn't realised until now. Mordred takes deep breathes trying to calm down, but he's just so happy, what if Merlin feels the same way as Mordred does? Mordred can now die a happy man, although hopefully he'll get that kiss first, or just not die at all.

It's late and Mordred honestly just wants to sleep, he had been so worried about Merlin he'd be in and out of sleep for the last couple days. Sometimes he wasn't able to sleep at all, the what ifs playing through his mind on repeat, only exhaustion got him asleep on those days.

He lays in bed and is asleep as his head hits the pillow. He dreams about a certain Sorcerer, and these sort of dreams always made Mordred want to sleep all day long and never wake up.

____

 

Merlin turns to Mordred, eyes glowing a beautiful, bright gold. Mordred gasps, and looks at him with his cold, crystal blue eyes. Merlin stalks forward, grabbing Mordred by the waist and pulling him in closer to his own body, Mordred eyes Merlin adoringly. Merlin leans forward and brushes his lips against Mordred's. Mordred reacts instantly by grabbing Merlin's hips drawing him in closer, and kissing his wet lips passionately.

Their magic joins and what could only be explained as an electrical current surged through their bodies. Mordred moans into Merlin's mouth and Merlin growls seductively, almost possessively, as if stating Mordred was his and his alone. Merlin attacks Mordred's neck leaving red marks, on the Druid's pale skin, Mordred moans loudly as Merlin finds his soft spot, Merlin smirks evilly and began to suckle and lick that spot, causing Mordred to wither, gasp and moan beneath his touch. 

Merlin backs Mordred up still attached to his neck. Mordred felt the back of his bed hit the back of his knees and Merlin pushed him, allowing him to fall onto the mattress. Merlin crawled over top of him and grinds his hips into Mordred's creating just the right friction, making them both moan. Merlin moves his fingers along Mordred's arm allowing his magic to met Mordred's, which caused them both to gasp in pleasure.

"Mordred" Merlin moans right in his ear. Mordred couldn't wait any longer. He turns them over so he was hovering over Merlin's body, he took his shirt off throwing it across the room, he grabs at Merlin's wanting it off to which Merlin complies. It was off and Mordred was now leaving red marks across Merlin's pale skin. Watching and loving how Merlin moans and gasps, with pleasure. He kisses down Merlin's chest, leaving little trails of spit behind, Merlin seems to be enjoying the whole thing.

"Mordred this isn't real" Merlin moans. Mordred stops and furrowed his eyebrows at Merlin, in confusion.

"Of course it is" Mordred replied panting lightly.

"I'm sorry love but it isn't, you'll awake in a minute" Merlin whispered, his body started to fade and Mordred panics.

Mordred shot out of bed and gasped, he groaned. It was just a dream, he sighed to himself, if only he could some how tell Merlin how he felt. Mordred suddenly stopped his train of thought as his magic betrayed him, it was calling out to Merlin's. No, stop it, I can't face him after that dream, Mordred thought to himself. There was a knock at the door and Mordred tenses.

"Come in" he softly mutters. The door opens and Merlin steps in, he looks like he hasn't slept in days, which is probably because he just got out of bed.

"You were calling for me, or at least your magic was. Everything alright?" Merlin asks softly.

Mordred's eyes widen. "Should you be out of bed?" Merlin smiles at him softly.

"I'm fine, like you said before magic healing abilities. They work wonders you know." Merlin muses and Mordred smiles lightly.

"I'm also fine, just had a weird dream." Mordred replies and he doesn't want to make eye contact with Merlin, he finds it too awkward after the dream he just had.

"Alright, well if you need me you know where to find me." Merlin grins and Mordred nods and smiles in return. Merlin leaves and closes the door behind him, Mordred sighs in relief.

That was an interesting dream, he's never had a dream like that before. When he was a young druid when his father got caught, the only kind people he had seen were Merlin and Morgana. Merlin was always protective over him, but he tried not to show it as much as Morgana did. That's why Mordred felt so betrayed when Merlin almost had him taken by the knights of Camelot, most likely to be killed on sight.

Merlin had been cold when they meet four years later, then again Mordred was helping kidnap them with the bandits for Morgana. Merlin had stared at Mordred for so long that he wasn't sure if Merlin was okay. His eyes had been empty and all Merlin did was glare at him and the bandits. Even when Mordred gave him food for the King and himself, Merlin had glared, not trusting him one bit. He had taken a bite of the bread before giving Arthur the rest, lying to the King and saying he already had a piece.

It was sad and Mordred wished Merlin wouldn't betray his kin, Mordred knew Merlin wanted magic back in Camelot, but his destiny came above all. He wonders why he's back to working for Arthur so soon, he isn't fully healed. Maybe he should go talk to the King about it.

Mordred sets off to the King's chambers and knocks when he gets there, the King tells him to enter. Merlin isn't in the room, and neither is the Queen, which Mordred was thankful for.

"Mordred, what can I do for you?" Arthur questions with a grin. Mordred shuffles his feet and then makes eye contact with the King.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Merlin to be working so soon Sire?" Mordred asks and Arthur stares at him for a moment.

"He assured me he was fine. Is he not?" Arthur raises an eyebrow and Mordred smiles softly, of course that idiot told the King he was fine.

"I'm sure he is, but I don't think he's quite healed yet is all." Mordred states, the King nods and tells him that Merlin will have the next couple of days off, which pleases Mordred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was really stuck on this chapter lol.


	34. Chapter 34

Arthur had told Merlin to rest and not worry about his chores and Merlin doesn't know what to do. He's used to doing Arthur's chores all day, until he needs to serve the King or they go outside of the kingdom. Merlin debates on going to see Mordred, he's been meaning to ask Mordred to teach him some stuff about magic, maybe some more spell and such. 

Merlin gets up from where he's sitting on his bed and goes to the door, Gauis isn't there. He's been with the court the whole day, Merlin wonders if maybe he should cook something for him, he didn't eat before he left. Merlin decides to grab something from the kitchens for them both, after seeing Mordred.

The knights don't train unless the King is around, but he has meetings all day today, so they aren't doing anything. Merlin heads out and goes in the direction of the knights chambers, Merlin wonders if maybe if he makes a connection with Mordred, if it will stop him from killing Arthur.

He shakes his head and knocks on Mordred's door, there's a startled yelp followed by a thud and then a call to hang on a second. When Mordred opens the door, his eyes widen at Merlin standing there with a grin, he smiles, composing himself.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Mordred questions with a smile.

"May I come in?" Merlin asks, they really shouldn't discuss magic in the halls.

"Of course." Mordred steps aside, opening the door wider for Merlin.

Merlin steps inside and looks around, the knights chambers aren't as big as the King's chambers, but they're big enough. Merlin waits until Mordred closes the door and then turns to face him.

'I want you to teach me magic'

Mordred's eyes widen and he turns his eyes on Merlin with a startled expression, Merlin grins at him and Mordred furrows his brow.

'You mean now?'

Merlin nods and Mordred stares at him for a second, wondering what brought this up.

"We probably shouldn't do it here." Mordred says slowly, Merlin smiles.

"Of course not. We could head into the forest, and practice there. That's only if you want to teach me obviously." Merlin rambles, avoiding Mordred's eyes for a second in worry.

"Of course I do! Let's go!" Mordred smiles and Merlin breaths a sigh of relief.

They take some horses and ride out into the forest, nobody really questions it and maybe that's why Camelot has so many traitors get away with sneaking out at night. They ride near the river, and sit there together, Merlin is almost buzzing out of his skin.

Mordred looks up at Merlin's excited face and smiles softly. He still can't sense Merlin's magic and he wonders if he teaches him more magic, if he'll let it flow like he did when Mordred first met him. It was an amazing thing, Mordred could just feel it in the air, it was so pure, so gentle that Mordred wanted it to curl around him and protect him from anything that wanted to harm him.

He wants to be able to feel that magic again, have it wrap around him, calm his nerves, protect him. Merlin's magic is just so pure. Mordred almost considers it a crime that he keeps it restricted, that he doesn't let it free. It would help so much and it wouldn't be so difficult for him to use it freely, but still hidden.

"Okay, so first we just need to open our sense to nature, and feel it with our magic." Mordred explains, Merlin furrows his eyebrows, but nods.

He closes his eyes and lets his magic out, it unfurls like a dragon's wings. He feels the leaves, the trees, the water flowing, and Mordred's presence. He can also feel Mordred's magic, feel it wrapping around the surroundings, trying to reach out to his own magic.

Merlin reaches out and faintly touches Mordred's magic with his own, Mordred inhales sharply and Merlin recoils, worried he did something wrong. Mordred reaches out with his own magic and somehow sends him a feeling of reassurance. 

Merlin opens his eyes, feeling free with his magic out in the open, but also confused to Mordred's reaction to feeling his magic. Mordred sighs contently and then opens his eyes to meet Merlin's.

"I haven't felt your magic in so long, that I was just surprised." Mordred explains, and Merlin frowns at him.

"You could feel it before?" He questions and Mordred smiles.

"You never hid it before." Mordred responds simply, and Merlin sighs.

"I didn't have to worry as much about being executed." Merlin shrugs off the negative feelings. "But with you teaching me magic, I won't have to hid it anymore." Mordred smiles at Merlin's excited face, his eyes sparkle in the sunlight and his charcoal hair looks shiny and soft. 

He looks truly happy for once. Mordred never had to worry too much about being executed, only when Uther's men came after the Druid's, but Merlin's lived in Camelot while Uther's been King. Been under his rein, seen countless executions of their kind, not able to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry you had to live with that." Mordred says regretfully, Merlin looks up at him sharply; confused.

"It's not your fault. Uther fear magic, because it killed his wife. Doesn't mean he was right, but a lot of sorcerers use magic for bad reasons. Like revenge, power, to harm people." Merlin explains, watching Mordred carefully.

"That doesn't mean all of us are bad though, he judged us based on some of our kind." Mordred argues, Merlin smiles softly at him.

"You're absolutely right. Magic isn't bad, it's the people who use it that define it. You don't blame a sword for every life it takes, you blame the wielder, same thing goes for magic. Uther was blinded by his hatred and pain, that he never seen that." Merlin agrees, Mordred can feel Merlin's magic curling defensively, wanting to defend.

"That was well said." Mordred breathes, and Merlin smiles.

"Well, Gauis has also taught me a lot." Merlin grins, Mordred chuckles.

"I guess I'll have to take pointers from him." He teases and Merlin laughs, Mordred feels his heart skip a beat at the sound. Happy that he made Merlin laugh.

"I guess you will." Merlin concedes, with a chuckle.


End file.
